The Once & Future Queen
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: Overthrowing a King required finesse, strength, and patience - Klaus knew but destroying an invading Queen was damn near impossible... [Klaus/Bonnie/Marcel] & [Katherine/Elijah] & [Stefan - Silas]
1. prologue

**YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL**  
**[the half-blood witch]**  
**-**

"_I hope she'll be a fool-that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool_..." Marcel toyed with the literary treasure, flipping aimlessly through withered pages of The Great Gatsby. "_You see, I think everything's terrible anyhow... And I know. I've been everywhere and seen everything and done everything_."

Masculine hands gripped the novel with casual strength and an underlying longing. It was obvious, a bold gesture of goading his sire into a verbal at the farthermost end of the Louisiana Jazz Club, Niklaus watched his adult heir recite spoken word. A handsome pecan brown, the muscular vampire resided on a large polished edge; his bum propped against the rim of a black bar stool whilst a microphone, stand and all, poised before full lips. Lips that tantalized and consumed the loins of all blessed by the sound of his cocky voice.

Hundreds of infants and newborn vampires crowded the establishment to see their king. Gangly arms tangled and dead bodies collided in heaps, each fighting to be front and center. Bushels of blonde and chocolate hair mingled whilst contrasting skin tones of ebony and vanilla scattered throughout the bar. Several of Marcel's soldiers lined ivory walling of the club. Brawny men, their muscles bulged just slightly under layered clothing. All the lifeless monsters and their breathless chants only served to created an unfathomable heat.

It was damn near suffocating. Too many bodies occupied the small space.

_And absolutely boring._

Glass chilled against the palm of his hands. Other things were on his mind. A baby hybrid was being born, he planned to overthrow his own son - for make no mistake, Marcel was his chosen child. Guilt plagued him, the solution a brand of whiskey at the bottom of his cup. Klaus chugged the brown beverage quickly. Rushing fire splashed the tips of his taste buds and sent them spiraling. His entire tongue vibrated in his mouth. Rough fingers squeezed his glass for stability.

_Crussssh_! Harsh digit cracked the glass in half. No a single, solitary cut. Fragments of chipped material fell to the counter. It was a long red oak finish with matching stools and red seat covers. Bottles of Absolute, Patron and several different vodkas and whiskey were shelved behind the counter. Aged wine was tucked behind the latest alcoholic trends for special occasions. The Original hybrid looked around. No one seemed a bit aware of his frustrations. All eyes were on Marcel. _Marcel._ MARCEL!

Jealousy shook his cold demeanor.

"YOU'RE THE MAN, MONSIEUR MARCEL!" Cries of adoration sickened Klaus' stomach. Everyone loved Marcel. No one loved him. Envy over his own child was pathetic, Klaus knew. Marcel may have been reared a slave but he was the smartest man Klaus knew - much more intelligent than himself. Often times the Original hybrid prided himself on having sense enough to take in such an extraordinary being.

Now... not so much.

Glass fragments sprinkled from wretched palms. Both hands found their way to counter in frustration. The blonde started to lift himself when snapping fingers sounded. Snap! Snap! Snap! Bright baby blues fluttered over the crowd to the spotlit stage. His protege climbed down from the stage at eager haste. Clad in a black Marco Jacobs suit, Marcel slapped five with several of his men. Women rushed him but were hindered by foot soldiers ready to pick up their fan-girl hearts and panties.

"Whoa, whoa!" The King of New Orleans pressed flattened palms against his friend. "Sit, sit, mon ami." To which Klaus rolled his eyes and puffed. Marcel gave him a sideways grin. "I have a special surprise coming up. This girl, _my_ girl actually is a favorite... I mean she had to be if no one has fed on her yet."

Golden curls shifted to catch his protege's eyes. Now this peaked his interest. Marcel had a human female companion. Klaus lowered back to his seat as Marcel took the stool beside him. Both males turned on their bums to face the stage. The pale vampire stared at his darker counterpart for the first time intrigued. The tip of his tongue clicked his teeth, "So, you allow humans to entertain here, do you? How politically correct of you, mate."

Tailored suit shrugged, "Witch actually;" His sire's mouth fell open. "Oh come on, Klaus, I don't hate witches. I just don't need 'em stirrin' up trouble in my town. As long as they follow the rules, here is fair treatment."

"Undoubtedly." There was no hiding his icy veneer.

Beside him, the Cajun gentleman grinned before turning his attention back to the stage. Several vampires set up two amps on either side. Another dragged out a drum set whilst another positioned a microphone center-stage. The foot soldier with the curly afro and coconut color skin tone stood at the microphone. Above chandelier light fixtures began to dim, the crowd let out a collective sigh of awe. Only one commanded such an extraordinary entrance.

"Mesdames et Messieurs," the vampire announced: " it is my pleasure to present the delectable siren herself - the young, spell casting, singing fire engine, Mademoiselle Bennett."

_A Bennett witch_?! Klaus sat forward, fist tightening in and out. He just couldn't escape those little power hungry, plan ruining bitches. Seeing his sudden shift, Marcel reached over. A callous hand landed on the hybrid's knee. He gave it an affectionate squeeze before returning it back to his person. The blonde offered the first genuine smile since their argument days ago over the ownership of New Orleans. At least here, Marcel would insure the witch couldn't attack him - _in broad daylight_, well public night.

At the front of the club, the two Kings watched as a group moved toward the stage, no doubt the witch's entourage. Pass tables, filling the building, towards the crowded dance floor, cat calls howled at the little enchantress. Keen eyes could barely make out the Creole witch currently climbing the three step podium. All he could make out was bone straight blonde hair and red dress. It wasn't until the Bennett girl faced the crowded did he recognize her .

Caramel skin, dark and creamy - baby green eyes with a flicking gold tint - blonde hair or not this was definitely Bonnie Bennett.

"Bloody sodding witch!" Both legs shot up just in time for Marcel to catch his arm. Touch so familiar, the hybrid was surprised he was more comfortable - deciding not to snatch away. Marcel whispered, "Niklaus, I know she is very beautiful and I will let you have her for one night if you like, but dragging her off the stage is bad for business."

"You don't understand," Klaus pulled away slightly. His friend pushed out his lips frustrated, "That little spitfire up there is a very terrible, powerful little bint. More than once she's-"

"Sssh!" Marcel shushed him just as a slow beat pounded from the stage.

Behind the witch, a vampire tapped his drum sticks together. Another stood at her side, fingers strumming a vintage guitar. Strings vibrated over the packed club just as the drum tapped. Delicate hands wrapped around the microphone just as her hips, wide and seductive, began swaying in rotation to the music. Marcel chuckled in an excitement only shared by little children during Christmas, "Look at that little minx, Nik. Feast your eyes on perfection, home grown in this little bayou."

ONLY SHE WASN'T.

_GOD_, he wanted to throw this revelation in Marcel's smug face but the sound of the little witch's voice commanded his undivided attention. Golden eyes flicked to blue and back as he finally took in the sight of her. She was sultry, sparkling in a fitted red gown. Crimson material reminiscent of blood forced blue irises into a deep humming gold. Hunger, blood lust... a deep yearning in need of being sated suddenly began plaguing him. Pupils dilated upon trailing the slope of her curves.

"_I've seen the world, done it all_." Soft rasps stroked the crowd into a stunning silence. Its beautiful and quiet but heartfelt. "_Had my cake now... diamonds, billionaires now_-"

Swollen cleavage was mouthwatering and poised for the sweetest kisses. The dress clung to her bosom even as she took a breath. Her chest heaved and he stared at a waist so small his arms would have to tighten around her frame just to be close. Gravity crashed into him - HARD. The hybrid found himself returning to his seat. For a moment Klaus felt under dressed. Every about her was glamorous and he was adorning fitted jeans and a leather jacket. Even his thin sweater was a bit tethered under inspection.

Never had he cared before but if her were to confront her...

The sight of her in elegance would forever be engrained in his psyche.

"She's yours?" Klaus leaned across the stool towards his comrade. The witches insisted he play nice and get in good with Marcel, thus he found himself asking instead of taking. Dark voice hissed, "would you be terribly offended if I were to have a little chit chat with this little spell caster. My fangs are itching to get reacquainted with her."

Dark lashes fluttered and the male draped an arm over his sire, "Niklaus, Niklaus... is chit-chat what they are calling it now a days." A chuckle followed, "Haha, you can chit, you can chat, bite - hell you can fuck her if you like. Just no killing. She's a very sweet little thing, ya know. Very pure, untouched except by me but as my sire - whats mine is yours. But I do like my toys to come back in one piece. Never done any wrong by me. So, she is under my protection you understand?"

_Couldn't kill her if I wanted to._

"Indeed."

"In fact, I'll make sure she knows to be very compliant with you."

It was the devilish grin that accompanied the statement that assured Klaus that Bonnie Bennett was up to 'no good'. There was no way the little hell-raiser of Mystic Falls would ever be subservient to a vampire unless for some trickery. Trickery that would no doubt bring about the death of Marcel and all undead beings including himself. Although he should inform Marcel of the witch's power and treachery, laughing in the King's face would be even more worthy.

Flaxen brows rose in morbid curiosity - what was that damn Bennett witch up to.

Klaus watched the blonde witch enchanted the crowd with heavenly accapella.

"WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME," questions flowed into the melody, "WHEN I'M NO LONGER YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL?"

The twist in her voice was like caressing hands, molding the undead into putty. Vampires cooed in love with the beautiful witch. In the spot light her eyes twinkled. Beautiful pouted lips parted and moans released were addictive. It stirred the dancing vampires into a frenzy. Sexual, kisses began to spread through the club. Hips found hips and a slow grind started. Marcel abandoned post, bringing a youthful vampire of 200 towards his lap in a sweet dance.

Her voice pulled a drizzying stillness over the ancient vampire. Heavy lids closed and the beast in him calmed to a silent tamed wolf. Arms relaxed against his chest, crossing for comfort. Golden curls tossed back in a rested position. Nothing but the soothing sound of her voice filled his mind. Why had he never paid any attention to the little witch before. Why oh why hadn't he given that sweet little untamed witch his devotion and loyalty? Had he, Klaus might have built in south Virgina what Marcel built in Louisiana.

The Witch and the Hybrid, they could have reigned together.

"Mademoiselle Bennett waiting for you in the dressing room." A lesser vampire interrupted his solitude with a nonthreatening scowl. All of them hated him - they should love him. Not Marcel. Speaking of, Klaus' gaze roamed the club. Marcel had disappeared to Lord only knows where. The witch had left the stage almost ten minutes ago and the jazz club was back in full effect. More drinking, smoking of cigars and spoken word poetry. The blonde hybrid stood hen the foot solider insisted.

"Follow me." The male didn't bother to wait for his elder to step in line behind him. Instead he started through the crowd of vampires. None of whom respected the Original even knowing what he was capable of. Klaus reminded himself that after Marcel was forced to concede the throne, he'd make him a General and insist he make the vampires obey - or else. "Marcel also says he hopes you appreciate this gift as a sign of loyalty and friendship."

Klaus fell in line behind, not answering the ridiculous notion.

Pass the party-goers, through a corridor and into a small hallway, Klaus found himself slightly fearful. This could end one of three way, dead witch, a dead hybrid or the witch would go along with whatever plan to free her fellow witches from slavery. Each step ushered the hybrid towards fate. The lesser vampire led him past several doors on either side of the hallway. A restroom sign on two, a few storage areas, the last door on the right - dressing room.

"Enjoy."

It was the last thing he heard before the newborn vanished in pain sight.

"Come in, Monsieur."

What happened next was a bit of a blur - at least he moved as a blur. Something in his mind insisted the witch was out to get him. Blow his cover. So when he burst through the door, Klaus had every intention of strangling her to death. Vampire speed forced the temperature to a frozen chill as he bomb rushed the little witch. Klaus could barely make out the light traced vanity, a large rack of colorful costumes lining the left wall. Large boots kicked high heels from his path only to snatch the little witch by her throat.

"Grrr!" A stiff growl echoed, both hands clamping around her neck. The witch made a surprise yelp, "AaHHH!" but the Original didn't give a damn. Evil veins drained to his eyes quicker than her gasping breaths. Thin hands flung up to his hands in desperation. The Bennett girl squeaked to Klaus' booming tenor; "Did you think I'd let you come here and destroy me you little imprudent wench. I'm going to break your bloody bones before I turn you over to Marcel in pieces."

"Na-na-no!" Strained cries questioned; "What, what are, are yahhha, doing?"

Without reserve, the dark prince swung her over onto the wall, _BAM_. Sharp shoulder blades crashed into the rooms brick wall causing her to gasp. Sound was lost with involuntarily parting of her lips to him. Both hands slid down his choking grip, nails scratching to no avail. Limply, her body arched towards his towering form. Full breast jutted out towards his visual, capturing finally his attention. Hard, solid nipples heaved up and down in his vision. All the while, his grip tightened around her neck vindictively.

Why the hell was she naked?

"I'm going to kill you, what do you think you ignorant child!"

Certainly didn't look like a child.

Those once green eyes flickering into a pale grey hue. And the witch's lips - pink and inviting - were tasty and trembling for him. Since their initial meeting in Mystic Falls; Klaus wanted to touch her, break her, tear her to shreds then feed her to a lion. Yet, she'd fought him and now she stood naked under his gaze. Naked, with innocent eyes unlike the terrorizing bitch of Mystic Falls... _CLICK_! A switch flicked on on his head - this was not his Bennett.

Who was this bitch with his witch's face?

"Bonnie Bennett?" Harsh fingers dug against her trachea. There was no aneurysm or fight in _this_ witch. She stared at him, tears bubbling in her eyes. A purple tint spread from her eyes sockets slowly. Struggling, gasping, hands slowed in their fight to free from his choke-hold. Instead she began to sag against the wall, Klaus shook her body with his grip. The little witch bounced in his hands - "WAKE UP! You are Bonnie Bennett of Mystic Falls?"

"No," timidness rose against her raspy alto. At her response, his grip loosened. "I'm Bonnie Bennett of the French Quarter."

"Another Doppelganger!?" Candid speech enticed the little witch. "I'm no doppelganger and you best not speak of magical things in Monsieur Marcel's club. Good way to get killed."

He felt himself sneer before it could be contained. "I don't bow down to anyone pet." His eyes roamed her body before settling on her face. A look of shock outlined soft features. Her arms fell away from his gripping hands. "You are going to get yourself killed. If Marcel even suspects mutiny there will be retribution, you savvy?"

Why would she care if Marcel killed him. She was a witch, granted not one that sided with his new alliance, but she knew things. Knew he was a hybrid of course. This little doppelganger or whatever she was would serve a purpose he was sure. Nature had a way of working its way to their side. Whatever was going on Klaus was certain it was best to play along with this little game. The blonde Bonnie sighed and he could feel her beginning to relax against his clutching grip.

"I'm not mutinous." Too late to control that impulse. The witch was not impressed, "Tsk, Monsieur just kiss me. Do whatever you have been sent here to do or we will both end up dead. Marcel, he is not to be trifled with. If you refuse his gift, refuse me.." She stared at him, "He will know that you are not loyal."

Why would anyone allow themselves to be used in such a way? This Bonnie Bennett was no fool. Obviously she wanted her freedom a lot like her kin but at what price. To be his whore? Klaus was a sinister man, knew he would probably have treated her the same or worse... but he was not the King. Which meant he could kindly judge things even if he were the father of every sin he scrutinized.

"Why do you allow him to give you to others?"

"You are the only one ever," Green irises released several tears. "And I have my own reasons. He'll check me, ya know... for signs, marks. So leave your mark on me. I don't want to be responsible for your death-"

_Rich coming from the face of his serial attempted murderous._

Yet it felt genuine; this version of Bonnie was kind, sultry, sexy and too forgiving.

A docile Bonnie Bennett, made him want to do very elicit things to her. Tousled blonde locks dove towards her beautiful face. He captured her top lip within his mouth and she moaned. Commandingly, he squeezed her neck. Sharp pain shot down the length of her throat. It was stunning, forcing Bonnie to cry out. "Ah!" Klaus captured her cry between his teeth. There was no fighting the urgency of his tongue into her sweet mouth. The flavor of cinnamon exploded against strong taste buds as he explored beyond her lips.

It was both breathtaking and deadly - wanting to tame such a wild bint. Feeling her pulse beating just under her skin, _thump, thump_. Palpitations increased with his kissable attack. Klaus invaded her mouth with powerful yearning, slightly protuding fangs biting and nibbling her lips hard. Swelling flesh sliced when he bore down against the taste of sugar cinnamon. So sweet, a crimson filling released from the broken skin onto his tongue.

Witch blood! So fucking delicious.

"Insatiable!" a deep throat grunt before returning a much more carnal kiss. Klaus ran the warm organ over the bite with care, fueling a growing passion inside of his companion.

Blonde Bonnie twisted against him until a feverish heat covered her body. Her sugary tongue massaged the walls of his mouth with rapid strokes. The tiny witch moved erratic, almost trembling. The Original Hybrid removed his hands from her throat, trailing them down her curves. Her breast were soft along the slope. both curious hands came to pinch her exposed nipples roughly.

Thumb and index fingers squeezed the Hersey kisses. Rolled the beaded nubs before pulling, releasing then pulling again. The dark beauty wrenched her mouth away. Her top lip brushed his five o'clock shadow even as she moaned in pleasure. "M_mmm_h, bite me... bite, every, everywhere."

"Do you love, Marcel?" Icy tenor ignored questioned. He'd seduced many witches but never was he forced into an affair. The menace him couldn't help but love taking an innocent little witch by force. A bonus was if Marcel did love her, she would be leverage - Good, sweet leverage. "Does he love you?"

"Marcel only love vampires." There was a sadness he couldn't comprehend or perhaps his loneliness could. "Now stop talking, please."

Chasing her lips, Klaus roughly drew them into another kiss. After a final squeeze of her breasts, both hands travel to her ass. Masculine hips forced their way between her thighs. Using the outer portion of his hands, Klaus palmed her cheeks. Nerves tingled where his hands hovered until fingers dug into her flesh. Biceps bulked as he drew her up hard against his middle.

Reflexively her legs wrapped around his waist.

* * *

...

* * *

It had been one week since Marcel's gift.

One week, two hours and 34 minutes to be exact. He knew because he couldn't stop thinking of the day or counting the moments until they ruined to the jazz club to see the witch again. There was no love, not even an ounce but the little doppelganger had been intoxicating: tasted pure and was even more skilled in an intimate situation. The fact that she carried his enemy's face only managed to intrigue him more.

In fact, after leaving the witch he'd requested his brother Elijah to "Find out what going on with Miss Bonnie Bennett in Mystic Falls." Which earned the most poetic and proper "Fuck you, Niklaus." Though he was certain his brother would investigate. Elijah would always be the proper big brother and supportive. It was his nature. However, Elijah had only been gone two days to do just that when Klaus began to become frustrated.

Pretending to be subservient to Marcel was driving him mental. Almost every night there was meeting in some sewer dwelling where rats ran rapid. They'd all sit on poorly decorated furniture and listen to one solider after another give statistics on witch activity, human growth and vampire rations. Klaus almost had enough until Marcel stood before the group. In his hands were the scrolls of the Elders of the Bayou.

They were a group of Voodoo priest with a penchant for dark spirits rather than helping others as their religion called for. The tall dark skinned vampire paced the seated vampires extremely agitated. His usually couth beard was unshaven, a little long and slightly scruffy. Both eyes were incredibly droopy, tired... maybe his little witch was keeping him awake all night. Another reason to be jealous - KLAUS HATED HIM.

"We got another little problem growing here." Marcel halted in front of his sire. He handed the male the scroll. "Whatacha you think, Nik? Do you suppose we need to go on little witch hunt?"

The hybrid unrolled the scroll, his eyes wondered the finely written parchment intensely.

_And a daughter shall be born unto the world; of man and of Abaddon on the shores of yore. Where the bayou meets with the climax of drums and the creole dance with the devil. Upon which glory and power shall fester and grow, and drench the soul with love and prosperity as well as death and defeat. All with whom oppose her shall face her wrath on crumbled knees. For she is not just a queen..._

**She is the Once and Future Queen.**

**...**

_When I get to Heaven; please you let me bring my man. __When he comes,_

_ tell me that you'll let him; FATHER tell me if you can:_

_oh that grace; oh that body,_

_ oh that face_

Finish... no? yes? don't care... ha-ha let me know.

Music by _Lana Del Rey_ from The Great Gatsby soundtrack... love this song. Merlin Inspired a bit, lol.


	2. savior

_Warning... bigotry, racial slurs. _A Marcel chapter because the next chapter of this story is where the action comes and gets into the Bonnie storyline. I need it understood that there is no good guy between Klaus and Marcel... :) Grazie. _Pardon any mistake, I'm not soberlol._

* * *

**HE'S MY ONLY SAVIOR**  
**...**

_"Ni-er."_

Some said the word had lost all meaning now - that if _they_ could say it anyone should be allowed to. Often times he wondered of what purpose it would serve to have the word exist. Were humiliation, degradation, and classification surely not the objective? To recall a moment in history when man loathed his fellow kin in such multitude, he damned his own soul by committing such an atrocity. Enslaving those of a dark hue and thus breeding the evils in hell that would without a doubt be awaiting to devour their souls.

Ignorance and its ability to spread like a epidemic never failed to surprise him. So when he heard the word from one of his vampires, their head ended up floating in the bayou. Dirty blue waves rippled as chucks of dismembered vampire sailed down stream. Grey masses of dead flesh sunk - an arm, leg, several fingers catching the attention of two alligators. Covered in blood, coarse fingers wiped crimson stains on his acid wash jeans. Marcel closed his eyes to his thoughts...

_CRACCKLE! CRACCKLE! CRACCKLE! Strike after strike tore into his back. "ARGGGH!" screams literally ripped his vocal box apart. Crying out, pain burst over the broad stretch of his posterior. CRACCKLE! CRACCKLE! CRACCKLE! A spiked horse-whip sliced through his shoulder blade. Thick skins spit up on either side, blood sprayed out. Red drops exploded in the air, drenching the ground with liquid life. Searing pain stunned the handsome slave until his body rattled all over._

_CRACCKLE! CRACCKLE! CRACCKLE! More beating, more blood. The smell was rancid. Tears flooded his dark eyes, hot a melting flames engulfed his in his being wanted to crumbled - yet he could not. For both arms were tied to opposing trees. Thick ropes wrapped around Marcel's wrist. CRACCKLE! Whip swung. CRACCKLE! Killing him. CRACCKLE! His body jerked with the whipping, ropes cut into his wrist. Soon even those were raw, meaty wounds oozing puss. Itchy irritation bothered the sores on his skin._

_CRACCKLE! Another lash to the back. "AGHRRR!" Cries, his cries echoed through the forest. The canopies shook, leaves shimming in the nights sky. Under the guise of the moon, light captured such disgusting treatment. Hot Louisiana winds heightened his senses. Every slashing, every whip was felt tenfold. Felt so strongly that nature begged to take some of his pain. Thick veins attempted to absorb the blood. Swamp ground swallowed bare feet as if to stop conducted electricity._

_"Their location- where, ni-er?" A British devil; he could tell even with his back to the menacing men. One, the whip wielder growled in hysterics. It was obvious he was used to being in control, used to never having the beg. Eight men in their wide brim hats with pale faces laughed. "Haha!" Laughed so viciously that Marcel's soul began to break. _

_"Where are my abominable children, ni-er and your death shant be as painful." _

_The father of the family he helped escape through the Underground railroad was evil. He's a demon, a poisonous bastard who used his power to build nothing - to be nothing. All that power could offer then world a paradise, could offer his people freedom. Suddenly he'd been thrown into a soap opera helping the beastly murderer - Niklaus Mikaelson. A murderer whom had never done wrong by him. No. Marcel Bajolière would not help capture any beast._

_For he knew how it felt to be hunted - to be owned._

_"Monsieur, you gonna kill me anyhow." Dark lids closed tight, tears streaming down his face. His bread was thick and curled as tears mixed. Sweat drenched his brow as nervousness settles. Was he doing this? It was the strongest words he'd ever spoken - deciding his own destiny. _

_"Do ya fucking worst!"_

Marcel stared aimlessly at the bayou. Mosquitoes and gnats buzzing about in large swarms, favoring heavy clouds. black masses they were, moving over the bush-lands in a frenzy. Thick trees towered on either side of thick river coursing by. Golden rays fell from the cloudless sky and cascaded over the water. Sunny warmth boiled the river but a nice chill eased the atmosphere. Heavy, dark green leaves caught the rhythm of a breeze. It smelled of blood still, his blood.

The male inhaled a breath he didn't need. He was a vampire, yet he was connected to this place - he belonged.

It's that connection to nature that caught him off guard. He couldn't hear the leaves crushing under the weight of ankle-let sandals known to most as _JESUS_ sandals. Nor did his gaze capture the yellow mini-skirt barely covering shapely thighs. His eyesight evaded the golden glimmer shining from the jewel embroidery looping around her collar in a sleeveless turtleneck. Sometimes he forgot how energetic she was.

How sexy and positive and full of light.

Sometimes he wanted to break her into little pieces - to exert power. Power so that he didn't feel weak in the spot where his soul came to rest. Power so that he felt something - anything but as an empty vampire. Undead, unfeeling. With such thoughts, she was a non-factor. The vampire grabbed the hem of his shirt, removing it with a toss. A soft gust grazed his muscular six pack. Everything about him screamed sex.

"**MARCEL**."

Bonnie walked up behind him. Her innocence came through her voice. Quickly, the vampire snapped around. His entire body flashed before her. Towering he was more than two feet taller. The sudden appearance knocked the little blonde back. Harsh invisible force slammed her shoulder until her feet were running backwards. Innocent hands flung out, attempting to grab hold of him but there was no support. The vampire came down on top of her.

"Ugh!" Shrieking, her ass hit the ground hard.

THUNK! Swamp land squished under the weight of her bum, sticks stabbing her in the legs. Marcel slammed flat into the witch. Her body shot back, blonde waves flying in the air. Bonnie's head hit the ground hard. Stars stirred in her head even as her lover hovered. Above her, Marcel pinned her roughly to the ground. One hundred eighty-six pounds of muscle dug into the cradle of her hips haphazardly. Large pebbles and twigs burrowed past the paper thin dress into her back.

"I said never to disturb me here!"

"I didn't..." A stuttering breath. "I just," So innocent, so beautiful. "I missed you."

Her confession incited a wild glare. He hated that she loved him so. A human, a silly little mortal witch loved the king. Marcel growled in anger. The tiny witch stuttered..."I, I, Iya-I." Sound caught in her throat when he began to transform. The muscles in his face tightened into a grimace. Bonnie gave a short cry out but the vampire was coming. Veins dug under his skin, popping up like raging wasps. Stinging her eyesight with a deadly fear.

His mouth opened, roaring - "_Ggg_ROAR!"

"Please..." Begging, fight or flight kicked in. toned arms struggled to get into his chest. Couldn't, couldn't break him. Little fist curled and began to pound on his back. _POW! POW!_ "No! NO!" She screamed out. Afraid, so fucking afraid off his bites. "Please, I love you. Don't, don't you promised. You swore!"

So naive - he'd swore not to ever feed from her whilst they made love - never a promise to be kept.

"I'm hungry." Was his only rebuttal before sharp fangs contracted. The tiny witch squealed. Punching, her tiny legs kicked the dirt to escape. Twig scrapped her back but she didn't care. Marcel enjoyed her fight. Mercilessly he dove into the crook of her neck. Sharp fang bit into her rather demanding.

"A_gggg_rh!" The Creole witch let out a terrible scream which died abruptly on her lips.

Blood bubbled to the surface of caramel skin, encircling sharp fangs. Two pointed tips sunk deep against her aortic artery, practically ripping open her neck. Searing pain shot from the crown of the witch's head to the tips of her toes, stiffening her body. Yet the twigs could not compare to the damage of his devilish mouth. Tiny hand scratched at his bare back to relieve the dull tearing from his fangs to no avail.

Hot, gushing lava went scorching down her throat as more crimson liquid spurted from her neck... quenching his undeniable thirst. The vampire's wet tongue lapped his witch's essence. Soft puckered lips suctioned to the hollow of her throat and allowed snake-like canines to gnaw bites into surrounding flesh. As he drank,his right hand traveled over the front of her chest. Before he could even stop himself, he grabbed the material and tore the shirt.

Jewels popped off and sprayed into thick green marsh.

He had her exactly where he wanted her.

Fatigued - blood loss left her dizzy, inebriated to the point of weakness. Naked waist up, Marcel cuffed her full breast and squeezed her gently receiving the moan he so desperately wanted. She belonged to him and he belonged to her. It was always supposed to be this way. That if one were to be owned, to be a slave, it would be a slave to the heart. To the soul, and to belong to each other.  
He hates even more that he might love her too.

His control, his hunger plagued her psyche to the point of a maddening disposition. Panic, fear, anxiety, worry, sadness, anger - every emotion formed a tumor over her chest. It gathered, festered into a puss-filled boil on her conscious to which Marcel took every advantage. Drinking, drinking; sucking her veins empty. "Ah! Ah!" Pants, he could feel her moving against him. Erect nipples rubbed his hardened pectorals into life.

Heat radiated from her naked flesh and gave him an unquenchable desire to be inside her. The Vampire King hovered over her, finally removing his mouth. swiftly, fangs snatched from her throat. Skin tore painfully into ridged tethers. The Creole Witch whinged but lacked strength to be heard. Something was wrong - someone, no something was angering him.

"Grrr," husky growls emitted, "Estis me... You belong to me. Say it, say you do."

But she was crying. Tears - harsh tears - "You, you bit me." sniffles came and left. "You swore and you bit me and now, now you what me to give myself to you. After you hurt me so. Giving me to your vampire as a gift. My body may be yours but I will not say it any longer. Non, mesi! Non! Non! Never!"

He was still in his vampire state, blood dripping down his mouth.

"Souple, souple, Bonnie, I am begging. I need you, need you to say you belong to me." Black veins disappeared under brown skin. His face turned sorrowful, begging... pleading."I get crazy, my love. Stressed don't you see, because of this war. Because I care for you, a witch. The Juliet to _me_ Romeo..."

Hook. Line. Sinker. Perhaps what he said was true; perhaps not. All that was known was that green irises blinked away her tears. Both hands abandoned beating his back and cuffed his face. One arm on the left side of her head as his hand found stability on the ground, the other squeezed her breast. The little witch rose to kiss him but he dodged her lips.

"Estis me." Demanding, deep tenor spoke. His chiseled chest heaved up and down as if he needed to breathe. But he didn't, did he?! "Estis me... Say it!"

Left hand smoothing down to her skirt; he grabbed her lower hip forcefully, almost too impatient to wait. Involuntarily, Bonnie's leg bent over his hip, positioning her closer to him. He pushed down harder, grinding against her middle. Bonnie groaned, catching his mouth in an endless kiss. Her mind must have been playing tricks on her because she could hardly feel anything except the warmth of his body.

She didn't understand but still she obeyed.

Against his mouth, she mumbled, "Dominus meus es."

_Blood rushed down his throat, a warm thick mess. Marcel lay somewhere between the ground and his savior's lap, head resting on the Original Vampire's thigh. From dying eyes, the sky was a haze, a glob of blue paint smudged in coal. It was beautiful, a masterpiece so simple but so marvelous. The stars were fireflies. And the pale monster feeding him from his wrist was a gentleman. A noble beast with a regal accent._

_"You suffered great peril for me." Admiration filled his accent. "Great peril, and for that i will grant you the greatest gift. To have the most power that any being could imagine. Possibly more."_

_He didn't know what to say or do so he nodded even as blood soaked his inner cheeks. The man before him lightly caressed his jaw. Loving. Loyal. It was an odd thing, but his heart called out to the monster. For the first time since birth, he felt a love that surpassed even his parents. Marcel snuggled into such feeling. He was so consumed, he barely noticed the pistol in the monster's pale grip. Barely, just barely he felt metal against his temple._

_Marcel struggled but the Original's strength was too great._

_"Don't fret, my child." Hissing, "You are family now."_

_BOOM!_

* * *

Music by Blue Foundation - Little by Little

**Special thanks to**:

**MidnightRain6593**- Attention stolen and corrupted lol. Thanks for the comment. 3

**CallyGreen** - Thank you for the awesome comment! more doppelganger hate :) promise this is not gonna be an Elena redo.

**StillStacie** - Second chapter and I hope this is damn good too. Thank, love

**Guest** - hope this chapter is good :) And yes, MF bad ass Bonnie Bennett is definitely going to be a presence.

**Ice Moon 14** - Continued for ya. lol :) tell me what you think.

**Amore4lover** - Thank so so much for liking this. :) Doppelganger hate FTW! lol

**babinefertiti** - hope this chapter gains you love too.

**GuiltyButFlawless** - Glad you enjoyed. Thank you

**LeilaniStar** - Grazie, Grazie that song is so epic. gives me Klonnie feels.

**Wolfninja23** - thanks mate :) You are the shit for that awesome comment.

**TheHonestContender** - Marcel's point of view... hope you like.

**mkittycat1** - :) Going Going!

**niciq4** - everyone hate doppleganger Elena, lol I can promise this will be totally original.

**Dannya1980** - Hope this short ass chapter is to your liking :)

grazie **brynnbrigham** :) hope you enjoy. :)

**sassy starkid potterhead girl -** I just want you to know, your name is made of WIN!


	3. mirror

Well, let me tell you about the fucks I didn't give while writing this chapter. WELP!

**MIRROR IMAGE**

**...**

x.

_KaBoom_! _Ka-ka-Boom_! Explosions rippled through the forests of Mystic Falls. The weather was dry; no rain, no winds; only harsh reality. C_RRRK_L! Huge green lighting bolts lit the nights sky from Bennett rage. C_RRRK_L! Electric currents tore from every direction followed by masculine and feminine screams. Elena Gilbert... _KaBoom_! _Ka-ka-Boom_! Branches broke, snapped into piles of debris. Power, a surge of invisible force shook the grounds under Elijah's tailored loafers. Vampire speed tore the grass into shreds, strong legs scissoring towards utter chaos.

Sweat slipped from pampered pores as a heat wave hit him. It cut through trees, trunks bending and breaking. _KaBoom_! _Ka-ka-Boom_! Heavy foliage fell from the sky like crashing anvils. One trunk came crashing towards the handsome Original. Narrowed shoulders cut to the side, barely missing, dodging the barreling tree. Sharp branches tore his blue blazer along the right sleeve. It hit the ground hard. _POW_! There was no distracting him from his mission. Everything in him had to save Elena Gilbert; she'd been through enough heartache losing her brother.

"_DIE YOU BITCH_!" Katerina's beautifully wicked voice halted the male's rush. Was it Katerina fighting the powerful Bennett sorceress? "_YOU ARE NOT ABOUT THAT LIFE, CLONE WHORE!"_

A few cautious steps behind a large pine tree delivered the truth. The Salvatores, Elena Gilbert, Katerina, Caroline and the dark witch were engaged in battle - WITH EACH OTHER. Wild masses of hair flung, gold tangling with stringy chocolate and red streaks. Tiny yet powerful Petrova fists collided with not one but two male vampires in a simultaneous exchange. Both men went flying down onto the ground in heaps.

Blood literally oozed from one's nose and the other's lip was slip in half.

Both Salvatores popped up like daisy's just as Elena escaped Caroline's grip. The doppelganger flung herself at Katerina. Elijah watched in disarray as his beloved was triple teamed. Both Elena's hands held two stakes. Elena swing both arms at Katerina just as both Salvatores appeared at his beloved's side. The treacherous brothers grabbed hold to toned forearms faster than ever. Sheer strength drove the stakes towards the original Petrova's chest.

Quickly, Katerina braced herself within the brothers arms.

"Let me go you!" Katerina growled! Her body twitched to escape but neither would let go. Stefan bit his lip to keep from retaliating whilst the oldest couldn't resist. He hated Katerina. "Bye, bye bitch!"

Love or whatever the curse almost drove Elijah from hiding but Katerina was much faster. The devilish vampiress clawed at their holding grips. Pushing all her strength on her feet, the original doppelganger swung her body backwards. A mass of curls back flipped from the coming attack. Six inch heels kicked up, meeting her new clone in the face. Spiked heels stabbed the vampire right in the throat. Upon contact, blood spouted before the female could even do a round house circle.

The pointed shoe tore from her neck even as Katerina landed.

"AHHHH!" Elena's scream was painstakingly obvious. High pitched, it shattered the eardrums to pieces. Stakes dropped from calloused palms when thick flesh ripped to her under-jaw. Both grippers clamped to the jagged hole in her throat - blood gushing out like a lake. Crying, the newborn vampire crumbled onto her knees. "URGH!"Choking on blood. "HELP ME!"

It was too quick for anyone to react. Blurs took over everything; slow motion became the only constant. Both Salvatore's were still holding the angry Katerina when a transparent being grabbed both by the hair. Snatching, both heads jerked backwards to the invisible being. Elijah's mouth dropped in undiscerning fear when his eyes finally registered the witch. Standing on a large bolder surrounded by trees, commanding hands controlled whatever magic wielding the Salvatores.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO INTERFERE!"

"Bonnie Please," It was Stefan's desperate voice, eyes on Elena. "Katherina killing her! She's your bestfriend! Please!"

The Vampire was currently withering on the ground as Katerina made stomping an art form. Both feet kicked the crying vampire in the stomach repeatedly. _Pow_! Toe to the chest. _Plunk_! Stomp to the head! Crimson droplets flung in the air each time the heel stabbed her body. Loud whimpers escaped her mouth followed by loud gurgling. Liquid life spilled from her mouth in chucks. Trimmers corrupted the doppelganger's body until she made dirt angels on the ground.

Damon, for his part fought the visible being to no avail. His body was without possible movement. Instead, strength drained from bitter attempts at freedom. Dark lashes fluttered, tears in his eyes watching Katerina torture the love of his life. Twice, Katherine kicked Elena in the mouth. _Pow! Pow!_ Teeth and boot toe connected. White Calcium burst from her mouth into kibbles and bits. They showered down even as the vampire moaned out in pain. Several pieces of tooth buried into the suede thigh boots.

The oldest Salvatore searched for some help. Elijah couldn't understand when his beloved and the Bennett had teamed up but whatever the case he couldn't interfere. _He too feared the witch_. Elijah almost left the scene when Damon Salvatore yelled. "Caroline! Caroline! Stop Them! Save Elena! STOP BONNIE!"

The Blonde, Elijah observed her near Bonnie, huddled up in a ball. She was in tears, crying as if the worst thing in the world had stolen her spine. Back and forth, she rocked. Fear, sadness - all her human emotions emoted from the blonde vampire. Hot liquid left her eyes but the little blonde was frozen in a trance. She wouldn't move. It was then Elijah realized it was because he loyalty lay with both - but if he had to choose.

"Bonnie's my best friend." Weak and feeble, Caroline buried her face in her knees. This amongst other things seemed to set the witch off. "HOW DARE YOU ASK HER TO CHOOSE!"

Fire possessed the witch's eyes until green irises flicked a blazing blue. The hottest of the hot in flame aspect. The Little witch clapped her hands together hard! _Clap!_ Immediately, the Elena lovers' bodies came flying at each other. Their bodies collided, head first. Both headbutted each other with the force of an oncoming train. _Clap_! _Clap_! _Clap_! Skulls punched each other crushing and breaking into pieces. Flesh tore open, even as their craniums burst apart.

Hollering, yelling - it echoed into the atmosphere!

"NO!" - "BONNIE STOP!"

_Clap_! _Clap_! _Clap_! Perfect manicures continued clapping even as their face's swollen to the point of no recognition. Pain, damn near death seized both men. Shock could not comfort the undead - they felt every piece. _Clap_! Every sore and split. Blood, blood it was everywhere. Bones broke, loudly, face and body currently bashing each other. _Clap_! Crimson colouring fell to the grass. It watered the earth, gave nutrients to the darkened trees.. _Clap_!

"NO! NO!" Louder, so loud Elijah could feel their pain. Stefan's determination was quite extraordinary. "Bonnnnnie! Pluh-Pluh-ease! We are your friends. Katherine, she-she's got you brainwashed."

"Shut up Salvatore!" It wasn't Katerina, no, it was resolve. They had broken her. "You tried to kill the only friend I have left in this town besides Caroline and Matt. Well, screw you Stefan! You want me, me to give everything for Elena. My family, my life. How about you two wastes of space give me something. The skin off your backs!"

Magic tore their shirts open on the seventh collision. _Clap_! _Clap_! _Clap_! Slowly but surely Devil eyes began to strip the skin from their bodies even as they rammed each other. Thick patches of skin snatched from their arms. Slimy muscle was revealed. It pulsed, nasty puss began to become thick white blotches. Boils lumped from removed skin. Like ticking time bombs, the sores exploded. Dead grey meat flung all over the place. Both Salvatores cried out. "ARRGH!"

Corpse flesh popped onto the ground with their streams of dead meat. Elijah felt bile and blood burning his esophagus at the sight. Puke rushed from his mouth and the Original stooped to throw up. All of his blood diet flooded the ground where he stood. Pain wrenched his stomach until more blood emptied his stomach. Painful liquid brimmed his eyes and all that could be heard where the Salvatores and Elena muffled hysterics.

Caroline's whimpers stopped the production, "Bonnie, please. Please. Lets just go."

Finally the witch showed an ounce of mercy. Her hands dropped to the side, bodies fell from gravity. The Salvatores hit the ground unconscious. Bonnie's eyes lightened to their original colour before drifting to Katerine. By now Elena was no longer conscious either. Still the original doppelganger was kicking the _un_living shit out of her. For the first time since Elijah noticed her the witch looked satisfied. Slowly, she stepped from her bolder, dusting her black blazer off and straightening her jeans.

"Kat!" Bonnie hissed. in response Katerina turned around grinning. Beautiful curls bounced as she stepped away from the doppelganger"Yes Bon_Bon_?"

"Leave Elena to her pathetic following." The dark witch pushed bangs from her vision. The twosome met between the Salvatores. Bonnie stepped causally over both corpses. Her ankle boots dug into the ground even as she stood erect. "Now that Silas is human and back to using the craft he can't seem to stop trying to kill all other witches. I need a way to break the veil and send him to hell since Tweedledee and Tweedledum destroyed the tombstone."

Katerina nodded, "I told you we should have killed them the first time. Well Damon and the Clone whore." She pushed a few strands of hair behind Bonnie's ear. The little witch blushed a bit red. "I know, but I was friends with her for my whole life. Eventually-"

"I know." Katerina sighed. Looking over her shoulder, she pointed at Elena. "I think we should lock all three in the Salvatore cell next time. They can obsess over each other forever in there."

"Maybe," Bonnie insisted. Elijah watched the two women decked out in black. Katerina was in a black leather jumpsuit whilst Bonnie was in a black conservative blazer and jeans. Both were in boots which made the equally intriguing. Bonnie continued, "We have to get out of dodge for a while. Silas is a powerful psychopath who needs to be put down."

"What about that one?" Katerina turned back towards Bonnie before pointing at the sniffling Caroline. The scene had broken her into a fragile little doll. She'd seen gore but the fact that her friends were fighting was too much. Dark curls flounced in a nodded, "After all I did make her a vampire, I feel like a surrogate sire. Let me keep her."

Green eyes slit in consideration. Elijah could tell the witch didn't like Katerina having killed Caroline. It was a bitterness that would never really go away. She'd stole Caroline's life, but the two women where reluctant friends. Apparently something happened in the weeks since graduation and Silas. Watching the women move together towards Caroline the Original couldn't help but be curious.

What an interesting duo?

"Ok, she comes with us. But you will not mistreat her." Bonnie pointed in authority. Katerina rolled her eyes before picking the fragile infant from the ground. Unceremoniously, she tossed Caroline over her shoulder. "Ugh, what have you been drinking your blood from, a wildebeest?"

"KAT!" Bonnie warned and the Petrova grinned, "Where we going, Bitch?"

"I-" The witch started but Elijah could no longer bare to stay in hiding. He stepped from his hiding place. The sound of his foot steps alerted the females. Both turned, Caroline swinging lifelessly over Katerina's shoulders. Both were startled by his handsome smirk; "PARDON THE INTRUSION..."

"Elijah." Katerina's mouth fell open.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the Original. He was the reason her mother was a vampire. Lucky for him, Bonnie was exhausted from kicking the Scooby-gangs useless asses. Noticing Katherine's shock, Bonnie stepped forward. The polished Original didn't step back but his hands raised in submission, "I wish no ill will, Miss Bennett. I'm here because my brother request it."

Still Katerina said nothing. Caroline's soft whimpers still were silent, "Ahm."

The Bennett witch frowned. "Well, tell Klaus he can kiss ever single square inch of my black a-"

"You'd have our protection." Elijah insisted and the witch shifted her weight on one leg. Both arms crossed over her chest in defense. The Original sighed, "I know you don't trust me. A very smart defense on your part, Miss Bennett. However, what are your options? My family is a better protection than any spell you could conjure."

Before Bonnie could accept or deny her partner in crime questioned, "Where will we be go for this protection?"

Elijah gave her a loving smile but the Petrova original shot back a murderous glare.

Someone _still_ was pissed.

"New Orleans, My dear Katerina, New Orleans."

* * *

.x.x.

* * *

"_Feet don't fail me now."_ A raspy, passion filled soprano serenaded. "_Take me to the finish line. Oh my heart it breaks..." _

Walking through the glass corridors of the French Chateau, Niklaus was pulled into a dazzling waltz. Beautiful bodies whirled around an open forum in accordance to the crescendo of smooth jazz. Sensual beats echoed over the mansion, bouncing off eggshell cinder blocks into the crowd. Its rhythm swept over dancers and vibrated from the polished ivory floor tiles before finally ascending to the ceiling. Jazzy harmony tickled the massive crystal chandelier overhead until glass teardrops clinked in a dance.

Golden light sprayed from the twirling crystal onto the elegant party. Glamorous gowns of every hue caught the refractions as lace skirts spun around the ballroom. Glittery fabric sparkled from head to toe and male companions were damn near blinded. Klaus observed the possession to which masculine vampires held their companions close to the breast. Feminine grips clasped tight to their black tuxedo jackets in adoration, admiration..._love_.

A gag-worthy sentiment yet apparently a widely shared pandemic.

"_Come take a walk on the wild-side._" The familiar songstress was tempting. Like a siren, such lyrical instructions encouraged more intimacy. Everywhere he looked lovers held hands and shared kisses. Some feminine creatures sat in the laps of their paramours around the many glass tables at the far ends of the room. "_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain - you like your girls insane."_

While envious eyes absorbed the beautiful architecture of Marcel's home, predatory senses scouted the terrain: Hundreds of vampires and a few rich humans mingled amongst the ball. Few important men - governors and factory owners - lined the twin spiraling staircases on either side of the ballroom. Their heartbeats were chaotic from excitement and damaged from poor diets. **Easy**. **Targets**. Heavy dress shoes strutted gracefully into the mist of the action.

Quite a few female eyes flickered to the handsome British hybrid. A perfectly tailored black vest hugged the chiseled mold of his torso without flaw. Underneath, white silk enhanced the tan of his flesh, sleeves pushed to top of his forearm. Rippling muscles bulged slight with the flexing of his arms upon movement. Lean legs found a comfortable trot amongst gray fitted slacks. The rolled cuffs of his pants revealed velvet socks matching the pencil thin tie tucked in his vest.

"May I take your jacket, Monsieur?" One of the many coat-check men questioned, taking the carried trench from the hybrids arm. Klaus nodded, his disinterest showing, "Direct me to Marcel."

_Thump_, _thum-ump_... A sudden increase in heart palpitations struck the original hyrbid. The little human knew of Marcel's disposition. In fact, now he more than likely knew of Klaus'. Narrowed eyes focused on the mere mortal almost impatiently. The man shook a bit, before trembling backwards. It was all Klaus could do not to laugh. _Thump_, _thum-ump_... The human grabbed hold to his chest. "Monsieur, oi, you're his sire. I- I didn't. Forgive me. I know we aren't supposed to bother you..."

_Thump_, _thum-ump_... heart almost leapt from his chest, the man grabbed the coat, running off before Klaus could address his frazzled state. Blonde tangles shook, laughter no longer able to be contained. "Haha," One hand snaked through soft curls as he shifted through the dance-floor. "Poor wretched little soul."

Italian shoes slapped tile even under the gentlest of steps. Passively, the hybrid clasped murderous hands behind his back. With fluid motion, the handsome bloke passed lesser beings. An immaculate force reverberated from the length of his lanky form. It was a certain _je ne sais quoi_ about him, a grace unknown to the peasants before him. Never once did a single portion of his body collide with the infant vampires in its wake. It was as if he moved between the spaces in gravity.

"Ah, _THAT'S MARCEL'S SIRE." _Admiring women whispered at his glorious physique. _"CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW BEAUTIFUL HE IS."_

Sonic hearing embraced such compliments. There was something very calming, very satisfying in finally being recognized. Baby blues flickered to a few of the lustful gazes. Pouted lips tugged at each corner, revealing his gorgeous smile. Pearling fanfs caught their eyes, several of the vampiress-es squealed at his attention. Yellow irises sparkled as the wolf came out to play. Several male vampire's oozed fear - grabbing their dates and shuffling off.

A reluctant waiter hesitantly approached with a tray of champagne glasses and full bottle. _Thump_, _thum-ump_... Another human; his pulse nearly shattered the skin. Wicked smirk on display, the server shook in fear at the sight of fangs. Quickly, Klaus grabbed a champagne flute from a passing server. The glass stem was cool against harsh fingers. _Thump_, _thum-ump_... Panicked feet scurried, leaving only the lasting smell of fear and sweat.

"Mortals," Klaus raised the flute to his mouth. The glass rim touched his lip just as one of Marcel's chiefs appeared before him. It was bulking creole vampire. Almost 6'4, he towered over the blonde. A beer belly hung sloppy over his tuxedo's cummerbund and a long beard was platted into small braids. The Original Hybrid cut his eyes at the male before him, "Problem, _mate_?"

Dark skin wrinkled, forehead crumbling into disapproval. Yet, the vampire raised two innocent hands. He nearly burst from his black tux. "Oi, oi... Monsieur, I don't mean any harm. Just Marcel in upstairs in his quarters getting ready. He requested I keep you company when you get here."

"I'd rather you not." Klaus seethed. Throwing back the glass of champagne, alcohol rushed down his throat. There was a slight sting before it dissipated. Shoveing the empty glass into the vampire's hand, Klaus stared on his way. "Why don't you tell Marcel I'm quite content with entertaining myself."

Yet the vampire followed behind him apprehensively. Klaus slowed his speed, allowing the male to catch up. Obviously the vampire wouldn't cease his mission. "What is your name newborn?"

"Jacques, sir." Bald head bowing to the smaller gentlemen. "I'm here to serve in whatever you need. Anything, Marcel insists it and of course everyone is in debt to you. Without you, there would be no Marcel."

Tis true.

"_Can you make it feel like home if I tell you you're mine_?"

Before there could be complete contemplation, her voice resonated once more. This time louder, a chilling whimper in a beautiful tune. Vampire sensory inhaled the sweet scent of blood coursing through witch veins. Arteries hummed a delicious melody in a spiritual falsetto that could only exist in fantasies. Blood lust and perhaps an even more pressing physical desire followed the voice to her exquisite body. Dark curls fell back, head rising to the ceiling.

Where both staircases met to become the second floor, the beautiful witch performed with her band. A vision of curves in a white sheer dress, the band towered over the party. Bonnie held the microphone stand in her right hand as her left lingered in the air. Pearls draped from her neck and reminded him of a queen. Five strings wrapped around her throat before falling into the cleavage of her strapless mermaid gown. Plump breasts molded into the see-through material - accentuating every curve.

Everything about her was stunning.

"Beautiful eh?" Jacques questioned. Large hands fiddled with the glass nervously. "Marcel's girl." He mumbled pointedly. "Marcel's girl is the most beautiful woman in New Orleans, maybe the whole country."

Klaus nodded, eyes never leaving the Bennett girl. "Absolutely breathtaking. Tell me Jacques, my little newborn, what do you know of..." A slight pause in thought. "Marcel's girl. Besides being exquisite, where does she come from? She looks very familiar."

VERY familiar being the opportune word.

Jacques sighed, "She ain't nothing but trouble sir." To which the hybrid's interest was peaked. "She's got Marcel wrapped around her little finger. A very deceitful little thing. The witches call her Holli Would and want nothing to do with her. I mean, she's hanging around all of us when she knows Marcel hates witches."

Deceitful? Nothing like _his_ Bonnie Bennett. "Hollywood? Because of her aspirations I assume?"

"No,no..." Jacques sighed; "Haven't you ever heard of Cool World. Well, Holli or rather Bonnie would if she could and she can so she will. She'll do anything to get ahead. Even sleep with the enemy."

Interesting.

Klaus turned towards the overgrown vampire. Their eyes met from the short distance. Big blue irises dilated until his pupils were full. Compulsion commanded Jacques to stand absolutely still. Grinning, his master insisted with little care. "Leave me to my own devices, Jacques. You shall go to the punch bowl, eat and dance with any a merry lass willing. But you shall not follow me again."

"Yes sir,"

One blink. Two blinks and the vampire in question disappeared amongst the dancing crowd. Klaus found himself moving up the staircase. All eyes momentarily took in his handsome aura before returning to past conversations. At the top of the stairs, the hybrid was privy to the witch's side profile. Slender yet curvy, the same body whom had _come_ for him violently only weeks before.

For a moment, the intricate beading of her white see-through dress caught his eyes. Cocoa butter skin tone blushed a bright pink under his gaze. Heat rose from her skin even as his lips pursed to refrain from groaning. Everything about her was intoxicating. And the power - oh yes, there was a surge in her blood laying dormant. It was almost as if she had no idea that she possessed such strength within.

"_This is the last time, cause you and I_-" The song came its end, the blonde Bonnie's voice a sultry goodbye. She leaned into the microphone and whispered. "_We were born to die_."

Applause followed shortly thereafter. A few cheers and the little witch blew kisses to the fandom currently praising her. After several minutes, more music played over an intercom - the newest Justin Timberlake ballad. Dancing proceeded as the blonde left the scene. Hair in a high black pony tail, blonde roots were a gorgeous contrast. The Original hybrid found himself following the swishing of her pony tail with the bouncing of her form. Bonnie exited the platform almost passing him.

One hand slipped gently against her wrist. Warm downy caressed harsh palms under his touch. The sudden cold against her living flesh chilled the witch. Bonnie gasped slightly, body at a sudden halt. Pouted lips parted into a seductive 'o' shape. Bedroom eyes fluttered in fear before registering his face. Green engulfed rugged masculinity; chiseled jawline and kissable full lips. Involuntarily, she panted slightly.

"Monsieur Niklaus." Almost breathless. "I'm sorry, I'm in a rush. Please forgive me."

Sharp incisors shone under a devilish grin. "Ah, I see the lovely siren remembers my name." Teasingly, his thumb massaged her naked wrist. "You are a stunning little creature, love. Your performance left me much in awe. I am at your mercy as I am always at your _talent_s."

Talents?! It rolled off his tongue in a lust fueled octave. A groan, a sexual grunt, it was akin to. Why couldn't he get her out of his head. Had it been that long since he'd been with a woman? No, his hybrid heir would be proof of that. An heir for an immortal? Elijah was surely a fool if he believed that little creature would ever exist outside of the witches' little fantasy. Klaus would play their game but once he got a powerful witch to do his bidding-

Goodbye baby Klaus, witches and most importantly... MARCEL.

"I, I, Iya, I have..." Blonde Bonnie attempted escape but his touch held her steady. Bright eyes darkened. "Oh darling, don't be alarmed. I'm not here to take anything from you. I sincerely find you fascinating. How very much I'd adore dancing with you."

"I," even as his hand loosened, she didn't jerk away. "Monsieur, Marcel won't like this. You have to ask, especially in public."

Instead, allowed for firm fingers to lightly hook with her own. Hot and cold, alive and undead, black and white - they were perfect opposites. Slowly, the little witch turned into the hybrids board chest. He was at least two feet taller, towering. Klaus curved an arm around the slope of her waist. His flattened palm rested on the small of her back. Digits relished their new home, curling almost in possession.

"I did ask." Klaus pulled her closer, ignoring the fear in her voice. _Thump, thump_... her heart was racing from their proximity. Full cleavage pressed against his vest and the little witch's breath hitched. Following the beat, Niklaus guided her hips left and right. It was a slow grind, a sensual movement in union. Dipping close to her ear, soft lips brushed the lope. "I asked you, love. You are your only owner and your permission is all I require."

A less than asymmetrical chin jutted out, gaze staring up at his face. Something he'd never seen before in a woman reflected in her eyes. Hope? Belief? Faith? Indeed, all surrounded him. Before there was time to response, her empty left had looped around his neck. This witch, this Bonnie saw something in him. It was consuming yet relaxing. How could anyone look at a monster with such admiration?

Goose bumps chilled tough skin - vampire thick - what the bloody fuck?

"Thank you for saying that." Bonnie pressed her head into his chest. Smooth hair found a home in the crook of his neck. Soft cheeks rested against his velvet tie. Their joined hands tightened and rested at both their sides. "You are the first vampire to ever think that way of a witch, Monsieur. The first I have ever known."

Part of him wanted to call her _easy_ but he'd meant it. Witches, a powerful witch always belonged at his side. And this doppelganger had to be just as powerful a the wicked bitch of Mystic Falls. If so, he could rule the world with his very own queen. The only other vampire who could identify had been his little brother Kol. Oh, how he missed the little wanker. Klaus closed his eyes momentarily - hoping to chase away the thoughts off his brother.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie questioned. Flaxen lashes fluttered open to see the dancing maiden studying his face as they waltzed. "You're worried over something. Is it Marcel, are you frightened of what he will do to you? I won't let him hurt you. You are so different, too different to be hurt."

Ha! A Bennett wanted to protect him and furthermore she believed that Marcel could harm him. An immortal. Well, it was best to play along until he got word from the other witches.

"No, thinking of a lost friend." Quickly, he dipped her.

The length of her torso swung backwards. Long hair whipped in the wind and her lower half arched into his hips. Fire blazed through his veins and found his lower anatomy. _GOD_, he wanted her. The dip caught her off guard just as he'd planned. Bonnie scratched at his back for balance. A tiny shriek irrupted before giggles. "Ah! oh, hahaha, no fair. I'm oh-!"

"Ha, than no more questions." Little to no strength snapped Bonnie back into his personal space. The little witch found herself thrown against him. Her mouth hovered just below tightened lips. "Do you want to go somewhere more quiet?"

_"She'll do anything to get ahead. Even sleep with the enemy."_

Jacques words appeared to be true. This Bonnie, the mirror image was nothing like the Bonnie Bennett of Mystic Falls. It made him wonder exactly what else this little minx was hiding under that little ingenue facade. There was nothing innocent about this one. In fact, he was more certain now more than ever that she was indeed just as much a threat as Marcel. The fact he was under her seductive spell didn't help anything either.

"More private?" Lip biting... Dark gaze feasting on her mouth. "What do you have in mind?"

Bonnie grabbed the skin velvet tie. Small digits wrapped firmly around the silk cloth. Klaus growled at her domination as she tugged the tie. She was practically running and he had to jog to keep up. Her speed reminded him of a vampire's - odd. Leading him away, they left the openness of the party and disappeared into a wing of the chateau. The walls were white, covered with full body portraits of great African American men.

Pass portraits and doors leading to other rooms, the witch guided him into another darkened hallway. Far enough from the party that no vampire could hear without having trained focus on just their voices. It was lit only by a cut of light from the downstairs party. A few drinking humans and a smaller amount of vampires were around as Bonnie lead Klaus further through the mansion. They turned a corner into a an empty room. There was only a few dusty boxes and an unlit fire place.

The window was open, casting a blue hue over the room. Moonlight graced the surrounds, making sight just barely possible. Bonnie shoved Klaus into the closest wood paneled wall. Not that he could feel it anyway. What struck him was the physical strength she possessed. HOW? Her strength almost equaled his own. There was no time to question her though; she was up on her tip toes, pressing her lips into his. Her hands clamped around his jaw, forcing him into place.

He immediately opened his mouth to her, forced to submit to the kiss. Her tongue found solace in his mouth.

"Bonnie!" Hissing caught in his throat, her magical organ massaging the walls of his mouth. Power electrocuted his taste-buds at just the flavor of her lips. Hunger devoured his mouth and the hybrid was unable to keep her away. Unlike their first encounter, she was wanton. Wet - the scent sent him into a frenzy. "Hmm, Bennett!"

Instinctively, he grabbed the sides of her waist. Klaus twisted her hips, vampire flashing them over until her back against the wall. Bonnie moaned when terse fingers felt up her breast. The beast once again came forward to claim what he needed. Meanwhile, her fingers went to work unbuckling his belt. It snapped open and she pulled at the button of his pants. It slipped from its holder. Bonnie fumbled with the zipper before finally she managing to get him completely unzipped.

"You really aren't very pure are you, love?" Nik couldn't help but press a kiss at the corner of her lips. Bonnie ignored the insinuation, let her hands trailed his chest. Anxiously she unbuttoned his dark vest. All of her feminine parts were tingling with desire. She needed to feel alive, to feel the peak of humanity. "Help me take off the dress. Don't rip it."

Because Marcel will know.

Bonnie turned around, her ass raising up to meet his hips. Soft, her bum was the direct opposite of his arousal. Human blood abandoned his limbs to build an erection. Rock solid, he rubbed it against her even as he found the zipper of her dress. Zzzzip, the dress was loosened and the zipper ended just above the curve of her ass. Caramel skin showcased - it made him hungry. No bra, no panties... Both hands returned to grip her hips.

Klaus stooped to be near her naked back. Knees bent, his face began to nuzzle her back. Gosh, he loved the feel of her naked body, the more he snuggled the more he wanted her wrapped around him. Bonnie squirmed as he squeezed her hips and pulled her up against him. His lips overpowered her movements and the little control she once had died, Bonnie pushed her dress down her waist.

By then, the blonde vampire found himself on his knees. Klaus trailed kisses down her back hungrily. Caramel flesh darkened when his tongue slipped from its confines. Cool moisture drew designs on her back. Tingles followed his tongue and tickled soft flesh. Bonnie leaned against the wall, hands bracing, giving him better access to her curves. The Original devil sucked on the hollow of her back, taking in a salty patch of skin. She was delicious in ever sense.

"We could help each other!" Her raspy voice sent a shock through his body. Niklaus lifted his head even as she insisted."I could, I could help you with whatever you need and you could. You could help me with.."

So she was not as loyal to Marcel as one might think.

Enticing.

Blonde Bonnie began to turn towards him. The little witch bent her knees and she dropped gently into his arms. Burly muscles wrapped around her tiny waist. Yet, his eyes couldn't leave her full bust; exposed to him in all its glory. Perfect, her nipples were taunt. She sat in his lap, breast pushing towards his face. Dipping down, his mouth kissed her cleavage. Kisses trailed the valley of her breast first, licking up the edible lotion sworn for Marcel no doubt.

"I will serve you," Bonnie moaned as his lips returned to her skin. He latched onto her right nipple, no longer concerned with the gigantic bruise he would leave. Fangs crept forward, gnawing at the flavored bead. Caramel arms wrapped around his neck. The little witch buried his head against her breast. His tongue slurped the aching nipple, rolled it before sucking in and out. She cried, "Oh _GOD_! Just help me gain my full powers."

Full powers?!

A vague statement but he didn't care to discern what it meant at the moment.

At the moment he..._Bzzzz_... Vibration jiggled under the witch's bum. Bonnie released a begrudged sigh when Klaus' pockets began to buzz again. Klaus pulled back from her breast, feeling his cell vibrate. Neither spoke a word, both ebony and ivory in perfect silence. It continued to go off. A text message. He surely didn't want to read it, but the more he ignored it, the longer he would have to listen to it buzz. Shaking his head, he tried to defy the sound.

"Is it Marcel?" It was the first words out of her mouth even as her arms slipped from his shoulders and covered her chest. Panic gave her usually innocent tone an edge. The little Bennett witch crinkled her nose. For the first time he noticed that like the other Bennett she was still a child - still 17 years old. "Is he around? We have to go, we have to get dressed. He could be looking for us."

"S_sss_h!" one index finger pressed against her lips.

No one would hurt his witch. Even if he had to kill Marcel. Finally there was a Bennett witch on his side - granted she could not be trust. But, she would give herself to him willingly and allow him to use her powers - whatever those were. His hands fumbled in his pocket and he pulled out his android. Quickly, Klaus touched the scene to reveal the text message:

**It's Hayley. There's a problem and OUR baby needs you.**

"G_rrr_!" The day he killed her would be a joyous occasion. Bonnie stared at him impatiently. Klaus deleted the text before shoving the phone back into his pockets. He groaned in anger, he wanted to stay with the Bennett he actually enjoyed. It was that (or so he told himself) that made him lean into her and kiss her forehead gently, "Love, if you are willing to aid me as you say, than I can promise you protection."

Bonnie grabbed hold to his arm. "Anything, as long as you will help me."

"How can I trust you will." She looked confused and he added. "You will perform a binding spell. It will attest that as long as I hold my end of the bargain, you must hold your end. Understand."

"Yes…" Blonde Bonnie conceded; dropping his arm. "When will we perform this enchantment. Marcel doesn't allow magic. I'd have to figure out a way to make sure he doesn't know."

Smart girl. Very smart...

Klaus didn't move from beside her, instead he lifted his hand and gripped her around the nape of her neck. He leaned closer, pulling her into one last searing kiss. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled back, "I trust we have a deal than, love?"

"Oui."

**x-x-x**

_And a daughter shall be born unto the world; of man and of Abaddon on the shores of yore. Where the bayou meets with the climax of drums and the creole dance with the devil. Upon which glory and power shall fester and grow, and drench the soul with love and prosperity as well as death and defeat. All with whom oppose her shall face her wrath on crumbled knees. For she is not just a queen..._

**She is the Once and Future Queen.**

It took nearly an hour to find the witches at their new location. His keen hunting skills and sensory led just outside the bayou. While the alligators and crocodiles were co-habituating thanks to so some genius pet store owner, Klaus found himself starving. Thus, along his hunt for the witches he picked up a teen of thirteen who insisted he looked like some whiny vampire of a show called _Vampire Journals_ and bled the annoying little twit dry.

The taste of the little thing was still on his breath when he entered the backwoods shack. It was a cluttered mess. Filled with Voodoo dolls and herbs in random glass jars. Eyeballs of goats and other animals were places strategically on the highest shelves of a wraparound bookcase. Some spell books, grimoires and a couple of novels filled the case but mostly different ingredients. Klaus found himself face to face with three witches and Hayley whom sat staring at him.

They could smell the child's blood on him, it had been rancid after all. Tasted like mud most likely because the little teen was a homeless little Wicca. Their anger, their repulsion vibrated from beneath their skins. They'd have killed him if they could. It almost made him laugh at how he too could murder witches just as Marcel, yet no one could do a thing to stop him. All four sat at the table just staring down the evil hybrid. He wiped his mouth of the Child's blood before nodding.

"Ladies."

Sophie shook her head, "How dare you show up having fed on a child." Dark eyes narrowed. "On one of our own. You are disgusting."

Klaus grinned, "Oi, love is that the cue for me to bid you ado?"

"Don't," The oldest witch insisted. She was a pale witch of Cajun descent. Her accent was thick, hair redder than the blood of a human. She was dressed as a gypsy. "Listen _'ere_, hybrid! _Dere_ is _nothin_' _nothin_' we can do to stop you but if you give a _carah_ about _ya chile_ you'll stay."

_Pfft_! Sophie scoffed at such a statement whilst Klaus eyed Hayley. In her seat, she grabbed her belly as if she felt something. Klaus rolled his eyes - it was still just a fetus. She could not feel a damn thing. Grumbling, he propped against the door frame, allowing it to close against his back. "What's the problem exactly? What is the danger to my child?"

"Soph," The Cajun woman rubbed her temples before straightening the purple scarf around her head. Sophie opened her dark red mouth. "A prophecy reached Marcel of a child who will rule. It is half human and half vampire.."

"What makes you so certain this child is half human and vampire?" He knew exactly where this was going. Somehow it would be about his mircale baby and of course that meant he'd have to kill Marcel even quicker than he desired. Not that he desired to at all. Crossing his arms over his chest, the dapper blonde insisted. "It said of man and of Abaddon."

"You knew about the prophecy?" Hayley's voice grated. She shot up from her seat. "An you didn't tell us?" Hayley stepped forward. She grabbed her flat stomach; feeling the dime size fetus move... maybe. "You, you knew that a potential prophecy is the the hands of a maniac set on killing witches and you didn't care to mention it."

"Oh don't tell me you are half bloody witch too." The hybrid shook his head in frustration. "The prophecy could only be about a witch. If you little tossers really expect me to buy this pregnancy, I would not push lies on the child."

"You don't know what powers this kid could have!" Hayley barked and the hybrid sent her a death glare. "I know the child doesn't have the power to resurrect you if I rip off that pretty little head of yours and feed it to the beasts in the bayou, puppet!"

The other witches stood from their seats. It was obvious the wolf girl would attack if angry and her child's father seemed to be less of a gentleman. Sophie came between the two wolf like creatures. "The point is that Marcel wants this witch dead. You're child is the only being of half destroyer and half human parentage."

"If you want my protection, you'll have to prove it, lovelies."

x

x

x

* * *

**Like the Fic? **_(review)_** Dislike? **_(fuck you)_** lol, kidding. Tell me what you honestly think. Much Love homies lol**

**Shout outs to:**

**Guest** - Love your review. :) The two Bonnies are gonna clash but not in the way you think :)

**kate** - I promise that the two Bonnies are not what you think. I swear. :)

**niciq4** - I hope that this Klonnie is Hotter than the Boncel chapter or uh-oh. lol Thank you :)

**Wolfninja23** - Grazie, I dig your review cause it really helped me decide where to take this story. I think you will love it. :)

**loved this btw** - I hope this answers at least some of your questions. Thanks for the marvelous review.

**LeilaniStar** - the Bonnie Bennett Please stand up! LOL, hope you like and thanks for the review :) Its keeps me writing.


	4. cards

Shout-outs next chapter but this one was rushed. Just know I love all you reviewers and have a shout-out coming your way next chapter.

* * *

"**CARDS NEVER LIE**"

_"Monsieur?" _

_Memories of her voice, a gentle breath expelled against his ear lingered on. It had been an airy, lite whimper mid-climax. Just as he buried himself once more in her sweet womb, a sharp cry died in her throat. Long legs had wrapped around his naked waist, squeezed when he was close enough to nibble her neck. Though he wouldn't feed, for Marcel would know of their affair. With blonde tresses splayed around her, the dangerous hybrid had nuzzled into the golden masses and inhaled. She smelled of sweet lilacs and sex; his sex..._

_"I can get you Marcel's manifesto," Against his lobe, her tongue had traced. Wide hips rotated around him. Pulling, teasing, milking his strength from his body. His own curls caved under her pulling grip. Tiny fingers had wound in and began yanking at his hair with every assorted movement. So easy, so delicious. Her juices saturated the bed until the sheets were a sticky heap. White sheets wrapped around his hips but did little to cover them. Nothing could silence her words, "if he can be distracted. You do read arabic?"_

_Part of him wanted her to be less accommodating; to be silent about their deal and the reason why he could bed her so easily. The evil genius, the sickened sociopath within his beastly nature desired her to not use her body for gain. As much as he took - in and out , up and down - having her submissive with his body laying on top of her; Klaus wanted her to be more clever. How could this be _his_ witch if she had no fight? Would she tell him when he was wrong? Would she correct his mistakes when he was stubbornly falling into a death trap._

_If only she were like the little bitch back in Mystic Falls. Where was she anyway? He'd tried to block out thoughts of her, thoughts of the power. The way she walked as if she were owner of the world. The tiny curve of her lips when life seemed to be leaving his wretched undead corpse. Images of a little dark haired witch overtook the blonde. Burned her face into a strong scowl with her mouth gaping as she moaned. Yes, he needed her - wanted her - holding _her_ hostage would insure _her_ devotion._

_Doppelgangers always had a connection to their counterparts according to the gypsy witch from the bayou._

_"Yes my darling..."_

_His paced quickened with the snap of his hips. He pushed further into the blonde whom withered. For fucks sake, her submission was quite unbearable. He didn't want _this_ Bonnie anymore. She would never be strong enough to lead. Bonnie Bennett from Mystic Falls was just as beautiful, carried all the blonde Bonnie's positive traits (that delicious body he took so greedily) but with a willpower and a strength French Quarter Bonnie didn't possess. Oh yes, she would be perfect to reign at his side._

_Bloody hell, Bonnie Bennett would be his equal, his everything..._

_**HIS QUEEN**__._

Klaus stood reminiscing of his secret rendezvous, hands on his hips, staring from the glass display window of Madame Claudette's shop. Outside, the streets of the French Quarter were packed with busy humans of every ethnicity. Vampire desires pleaded to be brought forth and sink deep fangs into warm flesh. He'd bleed them dry and the beast, the werewolf inside would feast on their rawhide. Just cook their meat and devour them until only bones were present. Soon he would... as soon as Marcel was done.

The handsome younger vampire sat behind his standing friend at Madame Claudette's table. The Voodoo priestess had acknowledged both monsters with a firm handshake. She neither feared nor cared of their aversion to magic. Perhaps due to Marcel's kindness to her. Claudette was a thin, silver haired priestess. Satins swaddled her tiny form in a tribal dress of green and purple. Ebony skin shone against the colorful garments and captured Marcel's heavy stare.

Now he sat opposite her in the shop. Tarot cards were stacked neatly on the table. A black background surround a smiling white mask on the palm of the cards. Dark eyes glared sardonically from the cards, the exact replicas of the masks that covered her pink painted walls. Hundreds of white mask, some smiling some crying, others just glum filled the shop. Eerily, at times one could hear their moans when the shop was completely still. Madame Claudette called them the Wall of Souls.

People whom had undoubted fell to her maleficent powers.

AFTER ALL, MADAME CLAUDETTE WAS A BENNETT WITCH.

Little Bonnie's caretaker as well as her great aunt, actually. _Interesting. _But not enough to distract Klaus from his thoughts of her grand niece. Things were turning out quite the opposite of what he wanted and now Marcel was on to Hayley and possibly his heir. Marcel needed to be put down immediately, except then how would Klaus control the witches? No, he needed Marcel alive. Baby Klaus be damned.

Marcel handed the witch a piece of hair she sniffed before waving it around. "Werewolf hairs." Klaus stiffened at her words while his comrade shook in his jeans. The white v-neck shirt he adorned began to become wet with - perspiration? Vampires never had that reaction. Claudette Bennett continued. "Its one of a female wolf, unable to phase as she is with child."

The dark king growled, "_Grrr_, I chased all of 'em out, though." He sighed; "I came here to figure out which witch was doing the craft - not for this, this...oi," His eyes cut to the Original standing silently at the window. "Niklaus, you are very quiet. What do you think of this?"

Klaus turned from the window, moving his arms to cross over his chest. The Henley shirt sculpting his lean torso clung to him with the flexing of his muscles. Blue material brought out his eyes while faded jeans made his body appear taller than usual. He stared down at the twosome completely unawares of how to reply. Would he sentence his child to death. Would he do such a thing just to be king? Yes? Yes. But it was too soon...

"Perhaps she is just passing through." Blonde brows raise as if none the wiser. Dark brown eyes shifted from the original to the Bennett witch staring the hybrid down. Her mouth opened once she and Marcel locked eyes. "Perhaps or perhaps the half beast is considering adopting the wolf and possibly the pack that companies her."

Any other time he would have taken her head off but Marcel was watching him too closely. The hybrid instead smiled devilishly at the Bennett witch. With the exception of her grand niece, all those fucking Bennett's had a way of fucking over his diabolical plans. Looking around the shop, various tables stood empty. Clients were out for the meeting between the King and his witch alliance. _The Treacherous Hag_ was betraying her heritage.

Klaus grabbed one of the chairs. Carefully, he carried it with barely any strength, towards the table. Turning the seat away from the table, both legs straddled the base of the chair. The blonde sat down, the backrest against his chest. Both arms folded causally over the top to the chair and his chin rested against both arms. Peering at her, he insisted, "I do have an attachment to wolves. They are my kin, one way or another. But I can assure you, love, I've no desire to _adopt_," his mouth popped, "Anything."

"Oui."

The female placed the single hair into a a small tissue on her table. Both males watched her roll it up before stuffing the tissue into a portion of her dress pocket. Hands now available, she picked up her cards. Trained vampire eyes watched the female as she shuffled the cards. _Fllllt_, card after card slapped into a line in her hands. Their square yet thin pieces moved in sync to the priestess' breathing. Everything about her at that moment worked as a well oiled machine.

"Which of you shall I read first?"

Both vampires glance between each other and the Bennett witch. Rolling his shoulders back, Marcel wiggled in preparation. "I'd say me first but Niklaus is my guest so lets go for my main man here, please." He reached out and patted his sire's shoulder. Klaus glared at him and considered murder before nodding. "Alright love, begin your little show."

"Not a show," Claudette hissed.

She returned the scowl he'd been wearing. Long hands placed the cards down on the table. Blue irises watched the cards in a rather annoyed fashion. The witch was powerful and very clairvoyant. She could reveal his schemes and everything would be forsaken. He'd have to kill her and Marcel. Well, this would definitely escalate quickly. Just bloody fucking great. Claudette sighed as she reached for a card. "Relax hybrid, nothing that should not be revealed shall be."

"Huh?" Marcel questioned but Klaus simply shrugged. "Please, I implore you to get on with this."

The Bennett witch nodded. Long fingers twisted over a card before laying it flat on the table. Both Klaus and Marcel took in the card. It was labeled '_six of swords' _only it was reversed upside down. Both men looked at the female expecting her to speak. Instead she grabbed another card. Her hand gripped it before laying it down on the table beside the first card. The blue '_knight of cups_' was on display. The female nodded before finally speaking.

"The _six of swords reversed _generally means you have a lot to say and the will to say it." Looking him over she pursed her lips. "No necessary to mean a man of many words. For someone of your strength you are actually more quiet than given credit for." Marcel eyed his sire even closer as Claudette continued. "But that you are impulsive. Like a gossip who receives news is in a rush to spread the word without as much as knowing the truth. Impulsive in action not words."

Spot on... Klaus wanted to throttle the nosy little bitch.

"That sounds like Nik," Marcel squeezed his shoulder affectionately. Klaus warmed to the touch but didn't enjoy the insult. Was he really impulsive? Claudette pointed to the card beside it. " And you see, this _Knight of Cups _is something positive that might trigger your impulsiveness. Might make you act rather reckless when..."

She drifted off and Klaus bit out. "When what?"

Claudette nodded towards the cards, she picked up the tarot and placed it up face forward. This time it was Marcel who questioned, "What does that even mean? Hanged Man?"

Observing the card both men were worried. "Hanged man generally means a crossroad." Claudette stared at Klaus who glowered down against the chair. "Basically, the outcome may take another road other than the positive you perceived."

"That's nice," Klaus chided gruffly, "Are we almost done with this waste of time. I'm much rather do something important like find this wolf girl."

Marcel waved his friend off with his left hand. Klaus noticed the naked palms were course, over worked. His eyes traveled to the other hand and saw it too was covered in blemishes and nothing else. Nothing else but bruises. T_he little tosser._

Claudette continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Next is your final card." Another filled her palm before laying flat on the table. Both males stared at an upside down female - naked and crowned. "She is an _Empress_ - the empress means to listen to your intuition but this empress is reversed."

"Meaning?" British staunch etched his voice. "What does it mean?"

"That usually means that too much power is being based on your male energies. But in your case, the deeper meaning is that in your search for whatever has encouraged your impulsive behaviour will only come to pass by a feminine power."

"_Puh_aha!" , Marcel almost chuckled before his friend slapped his back. _SLAP_! Pain hit the male whom leaned away. "Ouch, Niklaus don't get upset. You have always desired a companion to love you unconditionally. Now you will have a woman at your side."

Blue darts shot fire at Marcel though he could have cared less. How pathetic must he be for people to believe that he needed love to be happy? How sad had he become? Not one of his goals involved love; his true desire was power. Believe it or not, he had the love of his sister and siblings - the love of a few witches he let die because he couldn't have cared less. No, the father issues were simply a means for persuading sad saps too dumb to see his face.

Claudette shook her head. "Perhaps, if it is love that you seek than yes, she shall come. But if anything else-" She paused. _Power_? Klaus considered shouting against his better judgement. Claudette connected with him, her soul seemingly speaking into his mind: _either way you shall kneel before the queen._"You understand?"

The queen... NO! The only queen there would be was the one by his side as he reigned as king. Slamming both fists on the table, the wood snapped in half. _SNAP_! Both Marcel and the witch jumped back into their chairs as the table collapsed. Glass cracked and the table caved into large wedges but refrained from shattering completely. Cards fluttered all over the place just as the angry hybrid stood. His fists were still bawled.

"I've had enough of these games." Cutting his eyes towards Marcel the hybrid growled, "G_rrr_I'll be at my quarters in the hotel if you need me, Marcel. Otherwise." This time he took in the still semi-terrified Claudette. "I have nothing else to say about this voodoo and the lot of it."

Neither got an edge in before Klaus was pushing through the glass corridor. The raging hybrid entered the streets full of venom. Brawny shoulder rammed into passersby damn near running them over. Several cussed at the angry vampire but he was not focused on them. His eyes were bloodshot and his mouth was raging. Of course the Bennett witch was correct. He would need the witch to defeat Marcel, one of those damned Bonnies.

But never EVER would he kneel too her. They could be equal, maybe even lovers if he had it his way, but to serve anyone especially a woman. Klaus would kill her first. First things first was to get her here and ready to save her little doppelganger kin. Reaching into his pocket, the hybrid pulled out his cellphone. He paced the French Quarter streets, going back and forth between two shopping centers. Holding his iPhone, Klaus hit the speed dial button.

Three rings before: "Niklaus, to what do I owe this sterling pleasure." His voice was drier than usual. Filled with something the male could only guess was annoyance. Well, fuck his brother's bloody mood swings. Still Elijah continued even more irritated. "I've no time for squabbles Niklaus so if you'd please-"

"What in the bloody name of GOD is keeping you, Elijah?" Barking, several humans paused to take him in. Angrily, Klaus exposed his fangs and the people took off quickly. "_MOVE IT_!" some shouted. "_GO, ITS ONE OF MARCEL'S MEN_!" He couldn't escape the glory of anyone could he? "Bring the witch today. I've been waiting for a damn fortnight or twenty it seems."

"Niklaus,"Calm reserve rose in the elder Mikaelson which only meant he was ready to kill something. "Progression in retaining your witch has taken a rather obtuse turn. It may be wise to join me and secure the witch yourself or at the very least practice patience."

Practice patience - the wanker! Really?

"I don't have time for patience, brother, Bring her."

It was Elijah's loud roar that sounded this time. "Do your ears no longer hold the capacity to hear, BROTHER." More bitter and angry than Klaus had ever heard. How had Elijah lost his composure to become so... so... _him_? " Something has come up."

"Make it disappear than," Edginess spiked his voice. "Or else!"

"Or else what? " Elijah was obviously in no mood to play. In the background, the sounds of tiny whimpers echoed. Klaus wondered could his brother be entertaining a female. Katerina? Whomever, the lay had his undivided attention. Elijah spat coldly. "Should I expect another tantrum tantamount to nothing but whinging and perhaps a dagger?"

"Fair enough." Standing on the streets of New Orleans, Klaus found himself at a loss for word. For the first time since he was teen centuries ago, the hybrid conceded. "Lijah..." The old nickname rolled off his tongue. "Pardon my behaviour, brother. I just need the witch here to make my plans go smoothly." _And keep an eye on her._

What he loved most about his brother was his acute ability to stay out of others' personal affairs unless it directly involved himself.

"Haven't you ever considered that you might capture more bees with honey rather than spitting venomous vinger at everyone, Niklaus."

"I could try."

"Certainly would be refreshing." Elijah quipped. "Niklaus, I beseech you to join me in Mystic Falls and retain the witch. You would definitely, definitely like to be present for this." Desperation etched the usually cool Original's voice. "You must."

"Why?"

Only one word needed to be spoken.

"Caroline."

XXX

_POW_! One fist hit the witch harder than a brick. Harsh knuckles slammed into her face without mercy. Sheer force snapped Bonnie's head to the side. Dark hair flung over her face as her body flew backwards. In the air, her body was flung half way across the boiler room. Immediately, her body rammed into the walled! _CRRSH_! Cinder-blocks crushed under the weight of her back. White ashes puffed up around her body as pain raced up and down her spine. It was hot, fiery and burned within her bones. A sharp gasped nearly escaped her lips when a six inch Jimmy Choo's came at her chest.

"NO!" Two fisted arms shot up offense. Both knuckled up in a boxing stance and took the blunt force of Katherine's kick. _POW_! Contact was made and vibrated against the dirty walls. They bounced off the pipes hanging low from the ceiling. The School's basement was dingy, dirty arragement of filth. Dirt clumps padded most of the white bricks but could not absorbed the sound of Kathrine's leg breaking. _CRUNNCH! _Bone bent and snapped, part of it shot through black jeans covering her shapely legs.

Blood splattered everywhere, raining onto the cement floor treacherously. It was black and smelled too old to belong to a mortal. Katherine's body repelled backwards, her leg dropped before the pain actually could hit her. Jagged bone was covered in her black flow. Suddenly, the soreness sizzled from her leg all the way to her brain. Neurons ignited and her body was covered in a painful scorching. Chocolate curls were thrust backwards when a cry rang out to the heavens.

"ARGH!" Moans growled and Bonnie pounced off the wall. Both fist came flying at the crippled vampire fast. Right fist zoomed past her face, as the left attempted an uppercut. Quickly, chocolate locks dodged back and to the side, evading the punches. Though injured her speed was still too fast. The witch kept swinging on the retreating vampire. From a small light bulb shinning above, an orange light exposed Katherine's face. Black veins lit her eyes and sharp fangs were exposed.

_Swoosh_! Another fist flew past her head again. This time the vampires grabbed the witch's extended arm before she could retract. Green eyes barely blinked Katherine swung her body towards her own. Bonnie's body literally flew up into the air, arm still in Katherine's grip. Dizziness overtook her when the brunette fighter slammed her down behind her back. _POW_! Tiny arms and legs crumpled inward like the limbs of a dead spider. Shoulder snapped and one leg twisted towards the ceiling. Instantly, seizures took over the dark beauty's body.

"UGH!" Earth shattering cries rippled throughout the confines of the boiler room.

Bonnie shook until her entire body collapsed. Bile rushed up her throat, hot and scratchy. Yellow puke flooded her throat before oozing out of her mouth. Katherine immediately snapped her bone back into her legs. Blood filtered from the wound but that didn't stop the brunette from doing a pirouette towards her victim. Spinning, the wind caught her gracious body and she _Tasmanian Devil_ rushed to the wheezing little witch. "Ah, ARGH! FUCK!"

No amount of groans could stop her - deciding to finish the duel with victory in her grasp. Katherine jumped up in the air, bawling her fist. Devilish strength brought a hammering force towards her intended victim. As she descended, her knuckled hand came crashing down first. Just before connection, Bonnie snatched her own body against gravity. The length of her torso rolled two feet from the coming attack. Katerine's fist slammed directly into the cement floor. _CRUNNCH! _

Cement exploded up from the floor like the ripple effect. One could literally see the floor shaking and cracking into fragments. Bonnie's body was washed away by the cement waves. Ignoring all other instincts, both hands raised from her sides. Instantly, a greenish power shot out of her palms. Electric currents rushed the vampire still crouching from her attack. Katherine lost the ability to move when the green current struck her.

_Zzzrk_! Electric shock stunned the vampire. Her body shot up before literally freezing in a _hands thrown out_ positions. Unbearable currents lit up her body. For a moment, her skin became transparent. Through the invisible flesh, her skeleton was on display. It was green from the current. Stiff, beginning to crack only slightly. Had she used a lot of power the vampire would be ash. Instead, Katherine went from transparent to normal to transparent and finally back to normal before crashing to the floor.

She lay in a heap, hair surrounded her face and she lay unconscious.

Seeing her partner out cold, Bonnie dropped her head back on the ground. Heavy breathing sounded from her mouth. She was out of breath. Her caramel skin was a dark shade of red even under the boiler room's dimming light. She lay there for a moment. Compete stillness overtook the little brown witch until she felt her body relax. Tension lifted from her chest, settled down and calm eased her mind. Sighing, slanted eyes blinked closed only briefly.

"You cheated," Vampire healing awoke the the brunette. She pushed up on her haunches, leg still a broken mess. "What's the point in practicing Bon-Bon..." She trailed off staring at the resting witch. "Practicing combat without magic if you are just gonna fry me."

Bonnie listened from her comfortable spot but didn't open her eyes. "Well, you could have killed me too ya know." The words left her mouth before she could digest the meaning. Katherine picked up on the mistake."I didn't know ghost could be killed."

Words. Cruel. Nasty. Words.

Something so simple as utterances could be so cruel. Not that Katherine had meant them as cruel, but the truth was a horrible thing to handle. She'd been a fool, died for the wrong reasons and no one cared. No one gave a damn about her or the stupidity of her choice. They all knew about her, about her decaying body and none of them cared. Perfectly straight teeth bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying. Tears burned at the corners of her eye lids but the little witch refused to shed a single droplet.

Katherine ended the madness with surprising kindness, "As long as we're linked you'll still be able to walk around, Bonnie. Don't forget that." Thinking on it, the brunette folded her arms under her head. She lay staring at the pipes leading to the school cafeteria. Grinning," So don't let anything happen to me, bitch."

"Ha," Bonnie couldn't help the smile that spread over her face. Pink lips relaxed and a happy smirk warmed her pretty little expression. "And as soon as the eclipse happens..." Its in four months, four months of death... "I can be just Bonnie - just me." She played with her fingers, clasping them together and curling for comfort. "But Jeremy..."

"Collateral damage..." Katherine insisted without feeling. It was spoken in monotone and made Bonnie feel better - oddly. Because now, even with the guilt eating at her, she hated Jeremy too. The original doppelganger took an unnecessary breath. The little witch sat up, back to her comrade. "You need blood to heal... we should get you some."

That was the quickest way to end the conversation. The simplest way to say '_lets go out into the real world where no one knows our secrets_'. It was nice to have a partner in crime even if only because they were bound to each other. Maybe life would have been a lot different had Bonnie actually broken the Bond. Thankfully, she had not before dying. Thus, both women met in the center of the boiler room. One crippled the other fatigued beyond imagination. Their arms looped around each other and both women moved towards the iron steps opposite the stone staircase leading into the school.

Both supported the others weight, moving in unison. One leg up, the other down, both climbed the metal stairs slowly. They found a rhythm that best suited their injures until they reached the metal door. Both females pushed on the door's horizontal lever and were ushered into a hot summer day. It was just after noon time, the school parking lot was packed with underclassmen vehicles attending summer school. Their cars were parked and yellow buses filled the entrance lane.

Both beautiful bad-asses trekked past the empty school yard, the students inside none the wiser. Worry crossed Bonnie's face thinking that Jeremy may be alerted of her presence but remembered the entire school believed him dead. The guilt of his being missing was obviously driving her , it was a stiffening conclusion. Both females were on heir guard, looking both ways before entering a baby blue open door jeep Katherine compelled from graduating senior Amy Goldberg before feeding on and in essence killing her.

Bonnie had gotten rid of the Body days again by disintegrating it into ash but one could never be too sure. Sometimes people could be nosy, therefore Katherine slaughtered the girls entire family. It amazed Bonnie how her family and friends betrayal could lead her to become such a devious person. It was as if she'd snapped, been overtaken by the dark side. Only, she was not. This feeling, this anger, this evil was all Bonnie Bennett.

"In."

Katherine slid into the passengers seat of the jeep leaving Bonnie to jog to the other side. Still tired, she managed to get her self to the drivers seat. Pulling the key from her tight jeans, both women buckled their seat belts. Perhaps vehicular safety had become engrained in them but absolutely necessary when Bonnie pressed the gas. Both of their body's pressed backwards in the seat by the sheer force of the cars speed against gravity. The jeep was a blue blur against the blue sky off in the distance. It was as if they were flying - free and unafraid.

Home.

The roads were fairly empty in the small town. Most graduates were off on vacation until college or settling into a another state. Gripping the steering wheel, Bonnie stared at the never-ending paved road leading from Mystic falls. Grey asphalt rippled under their traveling jeep, it was crushed yet guided them towards their goal. Both females felt cool winds on their faces and hot sunshine on the crown of their heads. The sun was burning brightly above, guarding the white clouds that drifted by full of innocence.

Golden rays fell on the earth like a hot spotlight. Those rays were absorbs by trees towering on either side of the road. Thick oaks and thin pine needles scattered throughout the town. Heavy branches were full of leafy green masses. Some hung low like shade trees while other stood tall and grew away from the highway. Between the tall woods were neighborhood houses. All the same boring white, some a red brick but mostly identical two story homes. Little children on their bikes watched the speeding car from the side walks.

The town was full of shit... Bonnie couldn't help the thought. Quietly, she knew Katherine was thinking the same thing. She had hated this town even before Bonnie ever even existed. Their silence had little to do with awkwardness and more to do with their relief of returning to their broken little vampire got to be a mouth and Bonnie wanted her friend happy and healthy. It was a win-win for the partners.

Pulling down but to Bonnie's one level flat, the twosome encountered two compelled movers carrying their large ice-cooler into a U-Haul truck. Both females waved at the entranced movers before parking up in the paved driveway. Elijah had been doing an excellent job of getting their necessities to New Orleans and of course reluctantly babysitting Caroline. The twosome were almost hesitant to go into the abandoned home if only to bare witness to an angry Elijah.

XXX

"_She's a bloody invalid_!"

Eight hours and counting, the argument had gone on before Elijah stormed out needing air. The moment Caroline tossed her cookies on Elijah leather loafer she had become a nuisance. The male had long since left the women to their own devices. Although they were all aware it would be quite an issue to travel with Caroline in such a fragile state. Silas would easily find them and though they had been hiding in plain sight things were too dangerous. All of her was completely broken - shattered until she no longer held any adult functions.

"BONNIE!"

Caroline's whimpers echoed throughout the darkened sanctuary like chiming from a bell tower. Her voice, a trembling song, pleaded for assistance. Pleaded for anyone to rescue her from the confines of her brain. vibrate blonde hair dimmed under the small moonlight shimmering through partially opened blinds. The entire living room was dark. No candles burned, no lamps were lit, not even a single flashlight flickered on... No, Caroline Forbes was surrounded by darkness.

Her body huddled up right in a seated fetal position against Bonnie's suede couch. Sofa pillows were scattered all over the floor along with spell books, binders, old pizza boxes and water bottles. A rotten, cabbage-like smell saturated darkened walls until the atmosphere was thick. Thick and hot, the stench stuck to her body. It seemed to feed the tiny bugs currently living in the old Bennett residence. Hundreds of roaches fluttered over the couch; some slept on the covered coffee table.

All the while Caroline's vampire senses counted the nasty pest. Green eyes monitored their hairy little legs as they traipsed the carpets. Under her bare feet, she could feel them moving. Feel the disgusting bugs burrowing in the fabric where they nested. Several ran up an down her bare legs. They would stop at the knee until she flicked them off into darkness. No one had lived there for many months now - not since graduation - not since Bonnie died.

"Bonnie?" The blonde rocked back and forth on her bum. Several roached scattered off. Even in the darkness she could see Both Bonnie and Katherine stuffing items into two black duffel bags. Vampire and witch, neither regarded the infant vampire as anything more than a child. Thus her cries went unattended. "Bonnie, Bonnie please we have to go back for Elena."

_Pfft_, Katherine's voice was slightly aggravated. "The first thing we are going to do is teach blondie locks that Ele_nnn_a," Her tongue clicked with the elongation of her doppelgangers name. Firm hands stuffed more ancient textbooks into the bag. It barely put any weight on her shoulders. "Is a waste of clone sperm and-"

"Kat," Bonnie bit out already frustrated. She quickly grabbed a few glass bottles of herbs from the coffee table. Tiny fingers pushed several roaches from her path - insuring not to kill Nature's children. Sighing, the little witch focused. "Forget your Elena hate for just one moment and focus on the task at hand. Why exactly are we trusting the biggest Liar in Mystic Falls?"

Elijah to be exact... Neither Bonnie nor Caroline could make out Katherine's expression in the darkness but there was sure to be a scowl. The elder vampire huffed before shoving more books into her duffel bag. "Clearly we are desperate. I mean, Silas is having fun killing witches and because I'm your only link to this stupid place, he's trying to kill me. And I like me so..."

Bonnie nodded, the moonlight catching her face. Golden Green eyes took in Caroline's staring gaze. The tiny witch switched her duffel bag onto the other side. "Whatever. Elijah took the U-haul to the hotel so at least we don't have to worry about giving away our location."

"Hmm." Kathrine hummed. "Who is going to go feed our little human pet?"

"I'll go in the morning." Bonnie insisted. Katherine smirked, "Aww how sweet."

"Yeah, sweet as death."

XXX

"I have business in Mystic Falls." Klaus informed Marcel. The King's voice was rather pleasant through the phone. "Alright, Niklaus. Hurry back, as my general I need you here. Say in a week's time..."

It was an order not a request. There was no point engaging in such recourse, the hybrid would return before the week's end anyway. The Original hybrid hung up his iPhone before shoving it back into is pocket. He leaned face first into the hotel wall. Wood panels cooled the distraught bloke's forehead from the fever of the raging wolf inside. Behind him, he felt the little witch whom often shared his bed approach. Bare feet padded on the floor until she stood right before his turned back.

Hot breath caressed the nape of his neck, following cool lips. Soft pallets lightly blessed his skin. Nerves gathered at the spot their flesh touched, bundling into a ribbon of dynamite. Bonnie's mouth tingled from the sudden sensation. Klaus lifted himself from the wall, turning into the submissive blonde witch. Lightly, tough hands grabbed her wrists. Goose bumps rode down her arms to the arch of her back where Klaus rubbed almost unknowingly. The blonde tried to pull away but the original hybrid gripped her tighter.

"Klaus!" Bonnie's head fell back even as he abandoned her arms. "Don't leave. Don't go. Will you come back? You promised to help me."

The male draped his arms over her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace. Klaus buried his hair in flaxen curls. They were soft like a downy pillow, strands tickled his jawline. Bonnie rested her head against the crevice of his elbow. Golden strands pulled under his heavy arm. Klaus barely moved, instead his head left her hair and repositioned to her face. Golden green eyes stared unmoved at his rugged face. She was absolutely stunning.

"You can't possibly be suggesting I wouldn't keep my word."

Because he wouldn't do such a thing so soon. Not when he needed her loyalty. Though he knew that she would be leverage for _his_ Bonnie, the fact remained the little witch was the only person besides his sibling whom ever just needed him. It would be a culture shock to leaving loving arms for the dreariness of Mystic Falls. A place where he was most hated, love (if one could call it such a thing) was never reciprocated. It surprised him how strong a pull this Bonnie had on him.

Imagine, he allowed himself, if Mystic Falls Bonnie were to give herself to him.

He would never let her go.

" I am a man of my word, love." His accent was chipped, voice dry with anticipation. "Promise me you will not change allegiance whilst I am away," A rakish grin; "I am the only one whom would take care of you. Be loyal, do not switch sides?"

"I will stay loyal as long as you swear to return?"

Blue irises searched the beautiful blonde's expression for falsehoods. _Only truths_. "Nothing and no one could keep me from you."

...to his own surprise - _tis true_.

...


	5. fears

**Is anyone still reading this? lol we shall see...  
**

**Fears & Desires**

**...**

The weather was wild - dark - satanic. Devilish gusts slammed into the earth intent to kill whilst heavy rains hammered into the ground. Enormous sheets of water morphed with tornado-like winds creating a standing flood. It was an iron curtain - a warning to any opposition daring to enter Mystic Falls. Yet, the son of Lucifer himself entered the city limits as only a predator could. His movements could only be compared to those of the wolf - swift, agile, deadly. Strong, jean clad legs sped through the woodlands, bypassing massive trees in chase of _her_. The haunting giants above clawed at his flesh with a nasty thirst for blood.

Sharp branch tips cut against the material of his grey leather trench, dragged scratches over broad shoulders. Wicked limbs attacked with flying shards of wood aimed for his curly blonde crown. Dark evergreens snapped left and right damn near splitting in two. Still Niklaus charged after his intended prey. Racing through dark mash-like terrain, heavy combat boots pounded like a beating drum. _Splash! _Puddles of mud sprang from their trenches into the humid atmosphere. Hot, the air was thick and humid causing dirt to stick. Clumps of clay stuck to both their soles -

_Predator_. And. _Prey_.

Bonnie's tiny body weaved through a maze of bushes and thicket, stumbling and fatigued. Energy evaded her endorphins and rendered her magic null and void. Creating this hurricane after training with Katherine had been a terrible idea but she didn't have enough strength to fight off Klaus alone. Wobbly stilettos punched the ground even as the hybrid circled her for a second time. It was all a game to him. The evil Original was very aware of her physical limitations at the moment. Hell, he could smell the fading magic releasing from sweaty pores.

Years of cheer-leading did little to stabilize her balance as she crashed into a tree.

"UGH!" An unkindly whelp followed but the dark beauty struggled to keep moving. Bark scraped the palm of her right hand open. Jagged wood lodged a thick splinter just below her fingers. "_SSSH_!" Bonnie winced and flung her hand back. Pain threaded her open hands as blood bubbled under the skin. Quite a few drops slipped past the splinter onto th ground. The scent immediately hit her attacker and his shadow darted back and forth before her eyes.

"Stop running little witch." Flickering, Klaus' image zoomed forward then backwards in a teasing manner. A husky British tenor serenaded the tired lass. "I mean you no harm, at least not as of yet, love. So be a good girl and submit. Perhaps I'll grant mercy on my favorite little witch. Maybe even attend to that wound..." He paused before chuckling; "Kiss it and make it better, aye pet?"

"Go to hell you sick psychopath!"

Was he flirting with her? It angered and yet thrilled the little witch. This was the closest an undead witch could come to fear. Tiny hands braced themselves against the trunk of two opposing trees before pushing off with her feet. The tiny witch bounce from the tree right into her aggressor's menacing grasp. Dangerous fangs leered whilst vicious canines became prominent instruments of death. Only more violent were masculine hands mutated into bone thick claws.

Both of which grabbed her leather jacket by the arms. Sharp nails sliced the fabric open and cut deep against her flesh. A dull soreness hit the top layer of her flesh, epidermis ripping. Bonnie wanted to scream but her pride was too overwhelming. Instead, hypnotizing green eyes bore into the golden irises of her attacker. Mental spells summoned themselves from the deepest corners of her mind. Directed at him, low chants hummed out from pursed lips...

NOTHING.

"tsk, tsk!" His tongue clicked over his sharpened teeth hungrily. Both seemed to realize simultaneous that her magic was quite literally indisposed. "We both know your powers are all but diminished at the moment, Miss Bennett. I'm afraid you are in the clutches of the big bad wolf, little red riding hood."

"I'll fucking kill you!" Panic rushed Bonnie whilst renewed victory pulled the wolf further from the hybrid. "I'll murder you, Klaus."

Empty threats.

She must have been very afraid.

Once prominent claws retracted, fangs and canines leaving with his vanishing black veins.

The little Bennett's body however lit up like a Christmas tree. Screaming, Bonnie thrashed out at the male. Both hands balled into fists of fury. Angrily the little dark haired Bennett swung at him. Both tiny fist batted his chest. _Slap! Slap!_ Tiny slapping noises struck his firm chest barely causing a scratch. Instead, arousal sparked from each little attack. Such a fighter unlike the _other_ Bonnie. Yearning cascaded from the lust filled pupils down to the pit of his belly. Hunger for more than her blood stirred and twisted into a knot.

"Haha," he gripped her arm harder, shaking her.

Bonnie's body stiffened when her body jerked back them towards him. The sudden pull snatched the breath from her. Oxygen left her chest and both eyes bulged. Dark lashes fluttered, taking in the sight of the handsome hybrid delving closer to her flustered features. Something was wrong. Heat sent a rapid flash through her body and puddled between her thighs. Huskily, he questioned; "I want to know if you taste as exquisite as your counterpart. Shall I venture to find out?"

Counterpart? Her head rose to question such madness when flaxen curls swooped in. Handsome features tiled to fit the space between their bodies. Though he hovered, the male lowered his position to take in her stunned kiss. His pouted lips claimed the soft roundness of her mouth. Desperate sweet pillows massaged her mouth open just ever every emotion struck her. What was she doing? This was Klaus- deranged murderer and pure evil but his mouth was addictive.

She tasted of spearmint and lemonade - sour but sweet and fresh. Deliciousness urged his tongue with reckless abandon, moving with animated pulling. The wet organ flicked her mouth and surprisingly she responded. Soft lips massaged the pallets of his mouth until there was only complete surrender. The hybrid lost most of his bearings, fell into a trance like motion. Both muscular arms wrapped around her tiny waist and instinctively pulled her closer. Heaven sprang from her mouth and struck lightning at the tip of her tongue.

That tongue swirled inside against his moist organ - conducting an electrifying shock. Lust rippled the lapping muscle down to the his muscular abdomen. More knots rippled at his insides. Zapping, chewing, bat wings scrapped his innards from sweet kisses. Twice, she pulled back only to pepper him with more lavished kisses. Everything in him needed to bite her; taste her. He'd been in the company of her doppelganger for a week but this bonnie, _his_ Bonnie outweighed the hunger. Rough hands splayed over her back before falling down to the roundness of her bottom.

**Panic, desire, confusion, all hit the dark witch like a tidal wave.**

The surrounding images melted into a mist of nothing right before Claudette's charcoal eyes. Emotion rippled from the vision into the clairvoyant witch's grasp and seeped into the mind of her beautiful ward. All blonde hair and dark skin, the younger witch felt her body tremble in anger. Damn Niklaus and his treachery. Beautiful green eyes flooded with undeniable tears as a jealous aching pounded at her chest. Pieces of her heart seemed to be exploding with murder and mayhem. Squeezing her aunt's hand, both women stared across the darkened room at one another.

The Bennett witches sat on the inside of a makeshift star. Salt drew the five pointed shape as candles provided a little illumination. Their wicks were almost completely burned away but enough light managed to showcase both witches' features. Golden radiance chased shadows from the songbird's bitter face. Clenched teeth released a growl and her aunt shook her hands firmly. The older witch felt the rage beaming from the darling little siren.

"Jealousy is unbecoming of you, child." Gravely, the elder Bennett examined her ward. "It was not a reality my dear, more of a warning premonition you understand? It has a deeper meaning than any physicality that has been envision."

Yes, she understood. It didn't stop the menacing death she wished upon her hybrid, "Yes, but he has feelings for that uncultured little swine." Blonde tangles shook with devious desires, "It only proves that when the time comes Niklaus will be disloyal to me. I need him until I can dethrone Marcel and Ko-"

"Silent!" Claudette snatched her hands away silencing the younger Bennett. Bonnie cut her eyes at the older woman. Claudette ignored her glare and chided, "Speak of none of this aloud. You know better, foolish child. The walls have ears and you do not wish Marcel to discover our endeavors." Bonnie rolled her eyes and her aunt added, "Remember that you do want to rule this wretched little place and get your revenge."

Blonde Bonnie nodded in accordance, "What does the vision mean exactly besides his questionable loyalty?"

Claudette grinned, "The little storm she created will be the fight he has to win her over - the kiss is his affections." Smirking the older witch added, "She may allow his advances but she is not one to trifle with. I'm very doubtful he will even win her over."

This time it was Bonnie who smirked.

Her aunt scoffed, "Don't be too prideful, little girl. You'd better pray he succeeds."

"Why?" Bonnie question, arms folding over her chest. "She seems very weak."

"Not in the slightest." Claudette stared deep into her ward's eyes. "Her fatigue is only due to her being alone. Trust, this little invading witch has more than just your face. She is stronger than appearances allude and has a small devoted army brewing. To destroy her she must be lured away from them."

The blonde shook her head. Her brunette counterpart was proving to be even more dangerous than she initially intended. _Hmmm_, this bitch had to be exterminated soon. Bonnie pushed her hands on the floor, her skin tight blue jeans stretched when she lifted herself from the floor. She dusted the invisible dirt from her body, staring down at her still seated aunt. "I have to visit Marcel, play dutiful little girlfriend. I hear there is an attack impending."

"Oui," Claudette nodded before glacing at the candles on her wooden floor planks. "Remember not to expose our plans. Let them all die if need be." Thinking of her witch brethren the older witch sighed, "Ah, soon we will all be free and have you as a queen."

"With or without Marcel."

"And Niklaus?" Claudette questioned. "What of him?"

"Every Queen needs a consort."

* * *

_Just seeing if anyone is still reading this before i get into the good stuff. :)_

_ Klonnie real meeting next - lol._

_ Let me know what you wanna see?_


	6. flawless

**THIS STONE IS FLAWLESS**

I keep shooters up top in the F1 + A lot of bad bitches beggin' me to eff one

But I'mma eat them rap bitches when the chef come

**Throw some fresh one's**

Nature knew _him_ no more.

The winds no longer bowed in his presence. He neither wielded to seas or entice the fires. His majestic mind control ceased to exist every time the doppelganger awoke from his forced slumber. Late in the darkness of night, when the sun no longer reared its omnipotent rays, he dropped his facade. Daylight ring tossed to the side, Silas stood outside of the Grill. Pavement crumbled under heavily crossed boots. Past vans and automobiles filling the parking lot, Silas observed people rushing into the packed bar.

Sandy eyes focused on the entrance of the Grill. One useless human after another rushed the glass corridors until... _The Hybrid_! Half Wolf- Half Demon, the one known as Niklaus moved swiftly through the parade of human cattle. His body was stiff, tense as if in a hurry. Silas observed him with a furrowed brow and clenched fists. The demon wolf may not be able to kill him but he could surely slow down the progression of the night.

It was best to avoid the powerful hybrid if possible.

Change of tactics: _Capture, Woo, _then _Kill Bonnie Bennett_.

...

Blood. Liquor. Sweat.

Vices of mankind - each liquid called forth the beast currently teetering at the edge of sanity. Together these vices formed a sickening stench, a rank aroma heavy and congested. Such a disgusting scent, it spread with the rapidity of the black plague: Seeped into the skin; buried deep into expanding pores and settled for eternity. It was a pandemic that oozed between the spaces of dancing bodies and led sinners to lustful escapades. Thus there was no surprise to find the morbid mixture amongst dancing mortals. More stunning was that the Mystic Grill was unusually packed tonight.

Nearly two hundred bar hoppers crowded the open dance floor, bodies colliding in seductive movements. Stiletto heels stomped against the floorboards whilst shimmering skirts caught and tossed a refraction of golden skylights. A row of twenty various ceiling lights flickered over the darkened party to the rhythm of the music. Bright rays shone over redbrick walling before descending into the crowd. Wide hips gyrated with equally accepting crotches. Some met chest to chest. Lean legs tangled together; hands raised to the ceiling.

Bare flesh rubbed frantically until fiery heat consumed them. Warmth made feminine bodies jelly and male forms as hard as 100 proof diamonds. Precipitation did little to deter the grinding youth and hipsters. Harsh beats caught the dancers in a drumming trance. Rhythms more hypnotic than _Absolut_ and tangier than _Jagermeister_ captured slithering figures. Klaus observed the drunk mortals; his prey for all intensive purposes. There was only one living breathing soul to call forth his attention - _Bonnie Bennett_.

Sifting through the gyrating crowded, the hybrid moved quickly. Vampire abilities allowed the Original to move through the massive group quick. His feet barely touched the ground. Like a ghost, he went unnoticed. Darkness dubbed him but a shadow amongst the party. Stealthy he cinched in and out of vision until there was only an intense blurb if not a static visual. Devil eyes shuffled the crowd until his gaze captured the most dangerous Bennett witch currently alive.

Eye contact - _check_. Asymmetrical smirk from cashmere soft lips - _check_. Enticing body language - _double check_.

It was at that very moment he realized: _she'd been watching him since he'd arrived_.

A boyish grin played at his jawline even as he slowed his walk. Swagger stretched the length of his muscular torso and his grey trench seemed much too constricting. Collar popped upright, his lanky form approached in delicious anticipation. Crystal irises dilated upon taking in her gorgeous clearance. The tiny witch propped against the brick wall behind the pool tables. She leaned against the pool stick rack, wearing a form fitting mini dress. Black long sleeves covered her arms and thick material hid her cleavage in a turtle neck.

But those caramel legs - to die for - were exposed.

Long and shapely, he imagined how soft they were. The way those smooth brown limbs would wrap around his waist as her long black mane would inevitably shower his conning expression. Inevitably - yes, he would have her.

This Bonnie, _his_ Bonnie would be a challenge.

One he'd willingly accepted.

Dark waves cascaded down her arms and swished as only the daughter of Lilith could. Sensual curves moved with fluidity. Baby blues traced every slope: from full breasts to the smoothness of her calves. Yearning lingered under harsh fingertips even as she neared. Bonnie met her adversary just at the edge of the dance floor. Magnetic pull brought them into a comfortable fit, all of her molding into him. Such a surprising display, any one whom saw them might think they lovers.

Klaus' left hand grabbed her pensive wrist and spun her just as the music sped to a haunting tempo. Wind swept the dark beauty in a Tasmanian twirled, guiding her body into his arms. Tingles taunted her veins before settling in her heart. _Pump-pump-pump_... Palpitations hammered against her chest. Each beat pounded so harshly it made his hollow chest vibrate. The bicep of his left arm embraced the arch of her back, whilst his left hand deposited her arm around his neck.

"Beauty is thy name, love." A whispered grunt. "Deadly and copious as ever I presume."

Part of her wondered of his game but the other part, the growing wickedness, allowed his advances.

"Don't you ever forget that." Bonnie grabbed his jacket lapel in her left hand for balance, thigh spreading as his right leg crowded them. "so whatever you are up to, Klaus, I suggest you drop it. I don't have time for your games."

Beautiful curls whipped around in a circle as she began a seductive body roll. As her chest arched farther and farther away, her hips ground against his leg. Riding, bouncing against him as if he a Burma bull and she a rodeo queen. He watched her through hooded lids, knowing just how good she or at least her counterpart could be in the thralls of passion. Lust ravaged the very length of his anatomy, burned before becoming stone. Pressure pushed against the metal zipper of his jeans. Harsh tracks smashed dints into the thick muscle inflating with every movement.

"No games," He cooed, rocking his erection against her tummy. "I have a great need for a powerful witch and there is none more powerful than you." Adding a bit of truth, "I have met other Bennetts in New Orleans, it was kismet."

Swiveling over his growing arousal, want flooded her womb. The tent of his jeans nudged the upper portion of her pelvic area. Feeling his desire, her own peaked. It came to fruition in the form of wanton wetness coating her core. Sweet and tangy, her companion could damn near taste the sex settling between her thighs. Brazen eyes lifted to take in his rugged features. There was no masking the mutual attraction nor the mutual disdain. After all, they were indeed enemies but...

"You and I are Kismet," She snorted at his words. Yet, couldn't escape the sincerity in his eyes. And something else was there, pure NEED. Biting her lips, she decided to act. "Elijah and Katherine are attending to some business at the witch house."

In other words, they aren't here.

"How unfortunate." Perhaps Mystic Falls resident Bennett was indeed like her doppelganger in New Orleans. "I suppose I'll have to entertain you without their interruption. Pity." Huskily he implored, "I have no qualms of taking you here and now but if you'd prefer not to be a spectacle suggest a more intimate setting."

"Pool tables-"

The tiny witch was in his arms in the blink of an eye. Sex on the pool tables - perfect? Such blissful images blinded him from her oncoming trap. He barely noticed her wordless chant as he rounded an empty pool table. Soundlessly he deposited Bonnie on the floor. The sexy Bennett backed away from him shyly until she was against the wall. Klaus came for her. Firm hands reached for the beautiful witch only to freeze midair.

A sudden force rode up the handsome brute's body like an icy chill. Each muscle tightened painfully.

"Ugh!" Groans mixed with bitter growls. His inner flesh burned with ice cold scratches. An impenetrable shield separated the witch and the hybrid. Fighting to be near her, the hybrid was struck by her words. "You trotted ever so easily into that spell didn't you, Klaus. Thought I'd met up with a sick psycho like you unprepared? Try anything and I'll have your intestines wrapped around your neck like a noose."

Spell!? Damn deceitful little bitch.

Moments like this always reminded him why he hated this self righteous Bennett. Deeper scratches burrowed under his flesh like razor blades. One blink and a deeper cut pierced his flesh. It hurt like fucking hell. Cries bubbled in his throat as the witch approached. One step, two steps. Dirty combat boots carried the female towards her prisoner. With each encounter the hybrid was pushed back by some invisible force.

Towering appendages faltered backwards. He almost stumbled before his lower legs slammed into rim of the pool table. _SMACK! _Startled, Klaus couldn't compose himself when Bonnie slammed two hands against his chest. A loud _Clap_ resonated before both hands matted to the overlay of his trench. Invisible fire irrupted inside the male's ribcage. Bloody gasoline torched the remainder of the hybrid inside out. Blazes rushed from undead lungs and seized his throat. Fire lit his tonsils until the heat was unbearable.

"BLOODY STOP!" Screams couldn't even begin to compare to the hurt overtaking aneurysms hit his head, triple in a row. Each migraine cut into his brain like a dull sword sawing a living victim. Scorching blood drizzled from his left nostril. "Fucking Witch, I've done nothing to you!"

Laughter. Music. Swallowing. Breaths.

The slightest sound caused his body to convulse. Shivers raced up and down his spine with each inner explosions. Massive hands banged into his head. Beating, pounding at the pain throbbing his temples. Punch after punch, twisted fingers slipped into flaxen shoots. Klaus gripped the roots of his golden mane. Anxiously he tugged, ripped out from the roots until patches filled his hands. Stabs tore his skull inside out and he wanted to bang his head into a wall.

"You exist." Simple and plain. Tiny phalanges curled against his chest. Magic strengthened as she bit out; "You need to see how powerful I am Klaus! You need to feel what just a pinch of my wrath feels like. Cross me and I'll turn you into ash."

"G_rrr_Bloody CHRIST!" Tears couldn't be contained.

Salty droplets slipped down his cheeks. Bonnie's powers far surpassed what they once had. No longer was she a witch of parlor tricks and dalliances. Dark magic consumed her. Right before his eyes, black veins darker than vampire vessels began to claim she soft flesh. Jet black veins continued rising under the surface causing his body to ache with torture. "STOP THIS MAD-_Ugh_, MADNESS!"

Yet, nothing could be heard over the loud cantankerous crowd. Bonnie's smile transformed into a bitter laugh. "Haha, that's right you sick son a treacherous bitch, you better beg me."Her hands pulled away from his chest, instantly relieving the burning sensation. "No one is going to bully me anymore. Least of all you."

"Spiteful bint!" Roared through gritted teeth. His body sagged in a heap against the pool table. Both hands gripped the edge for stability. "You'll learn who deserves your respect and you will give it either by choice or by force."

"Go to hell." Bonnie gave him a wink. Tossing black waves over her shoulder, "You aren't worth the sass you throw out. See, I know about people like you. Bastards that no one wanted - not even your parents. I know '_cause _I'm just like you." Pausing for a moment she studied his defeated features. "Only I'm better than you could ever be. You are worse than scum."

A flip switched within his dark psyche - anger replacing his fascination. No one spoke to him with such disrespect without consequence. He'd fucking rip the bloody trachea from that mouthy little bitch and shove her into a meat grinder for this tyranny. Revenge rapidly healed the enraged hybrid. Nevertheless, Klaus pretended to be less than perfect. Broad shoulders slumped into a hunch, unnecessary breaths for the living dead left his haggard body.

Right hand coming to his face, he wiped away the crimson stain trailing from his nose. "You win, love."

Dark brows arched in suspicion.

There was no way the big bad wolf would allow little riding hood to escape unscathed. However, Klaus' poker face was far more mastered than hers. Chiseled jaw slacked and his hand curved around his chin. Rubbing blonde whiskers, the hybrid nodded towards the exit.

_Good, cower_...Just as the witch turned to sashay away the Original pounced at her.

"You shall pay for that, love."

Dark lashes fluttered when both the devil's hands wrapped around her swan-like neck. "Pay bloody fucking dearly." Words like violence mimicked the pressure applied to her throat. _Gargh_! Choking gags wrenched from her mouth but Klaus hissed; "You will never rid yourself of my presence short of ending my life and your lovely little friends. Including my little Caroline."

At the name of his little pony, furious fingers jutted deeper against the hollow of her throat. Wolf claws contracted in a blink. Talons slice the flesh of her neck open slightly. Any closer and he would have tore a main artery. Bonnie barely had time to think when her body was flung backwards. _Crassssh_! Shoulders met brick in an earth-shattering crash. Shock stunned small shoulder blades following sheer anguish. Tiny athletic arms flailed out just as her knees gave way.

A thousand pounds of pain sent the Bennett witch downward. Unfortunately the grasp of his forceful grippers held her in place. Angrily, the hybrid lifted her from the wall only to slam her back down. _Crassssh_! Again. _Crassssh_! Air shot from her chest even as her head banged against the wall. _Crassssh_! And Again. _Crassssh_!

"AH!" Desperate wails slipped from her throat. Bricks punched her back repeatedly.

Pain laden landmines detonated all over her lower torso and bunched into spiked knots. Every inch of contact sent a sharp stab from her chest to her hip bones. Tears sprang from hazel greens just as her head bobbed back. Dizziness washed over her pounding head upon the last meeting with the brick wall. _Crassssh_! Klaus' menacing expression blurred into three faces. Fight or Flight kicked in before the witch could register.

Maximum power zipped from the centre of her cerebellum to the tips of extended digits.

Disorientation granted a misfire.

Game. Set. Match.

"STOP!" Electricity gathered and without thinking the little witch clapped her hands in the space between herself and the hybrid. Expression was the least of her worries with black magic coursing through her blood. It couldn't be controlled. "I CANT CONTROL IT!"

Green bolts of lightning tore through her palms and struck the hybrid. Fuck the Pain from before - his body went through a religious experience of agony. Every bone in his body crushed and stabbed through his flesh. His indestructible skeleton snapped in half before crumbling into dust within his baking flesh. His body lost all frame and structure - turned sublime but not before some transparent demon pitched his body over the pool tables.

_Swoosh_! Klaus' corpse sailed into party faster than vampire speed permitted. His entire body steamrolled onto the dance floor. A domino of dancers were smacked down by the Original's lanky figure. "_HOLY SHIT_!" Screams erupted from the crowd as more dancers crashed into each other. Legs faltered and alcohol spilled all over the place. Ragers added to the panic, racing from the dance floor. Others huddled together with their fist drawn ready for battle.

For far too many murders and disappearances happen in Mystic Falls.

From a distance, Bonnie was overwhelmed with emotions. Her new found powers were out of control. Hazel greens captured the disaster before her. Pandemonium broke out amongst the citizens. There was fear, screaming, running. Lights began to flicker into hues of green and red instead of their usual gold colouring. The tiny witch couldn't stop crying. Tears raced down her face and she began to sob.

Staring at her chaotic creation, the young Bennett wished more than anything she would have stayed dead. Snotty sniffles couldn't drown out the continued screams. Then she saw him, the hybrid who caused her attack. A head full of blonde curls popped up before flashing through the crowd. No. No... he was going to hurt her like her pseudo friends. Escape. She had to get out of there. Tiny feet fluttered as the little witch raced towards the back exit only a few feet away.

Ignoring all sense of safety, Bonnie pushed the green corridor open and welcomed the cold night's air. Breezes were cold against her burning flesh yet comforting. It carried the disgusting scent of garbage from the dumpster to the right of the exit. Rotten food and other assorted trash filled the dumpster almost completely to the top. Bonnie pushed past the garbage and down the alleyway. Blue illumination fell on the alley from the pale moon and lead her away from chaos.

Away from him.

Bonnie barely reached the end of the alley before Klaus appeared in front of her. Fatigue slowed her reaction time to a stumbling trot. Obviously she'd exerted too much dark energies in her earlier attack. Bonnie wiped away furious tears with her dress sleeves. She attempted to sidestep him, but the hybrid was faster than she. Stepping in her path, Klaus circled her like a vulture on fresh roadkill.

"I should slaughter you for that deceitful little display but that would be a waste of talents." Circling once more. "So much power you harness. If only you were able to wield them properly." Thinking of her strength, Klaus briefly relived the torture. "I've returned to save your wretched little neck from mediocrity and yet you play such immature sports with my affections."

Care couldn't be conjured with consciousness going in an out. Bonnie attempted to steady herself. "You don't have any affection for me, so don't try to manipulate me. I may be inexperienced but I know when someone is trying to seduce me. I guess you think because Caroline refuses you then you can have her sidekick."

"Thought never crossed my mind, love."

_Pfft_, plump lips blew a tired raspberry. "Sure. Look, Katherine and I already agreed to come to New Orleans with your brother so really you wasted time coming here. But now you know that I won't go down without a fight and I certainly wont be bowing to you..." Bitterly, "_Niklaus_."

The nerve of this silly little child.

Blurring towards her, furious hands gripped her neck. A forced gag resonated but Bonnie was rendered catatonic. It took a lot of poise to avoid ripping her throat from that sexy little silhouette. Better still, he squeezed the life from her. A soft scream echoed before she passed out. The tiny witch fell forward against her attacker. It took a moment for Klaus to realize what he'd done.

"Bloody fucking hell. You infuriating little bint." The hybrid released her throat, ignoring the purple bruises rising from brown sugar colouring. "You brought this on yourself. Oi, you are definitely not like your counterpart."

The blonde Original allowed the young witch to fall into his arms. Hoisting her over his shoulder, Bonnie dangled from several feet above the ground. Klaus lightly patted her bottom, massive hands pulling at her skirts to keep them from flying up. Something inside him tensed at a random sound. It was only a flutter, a movement opposite the wind. A lesser demon might have ignored it but not the dark prince himself.

Vampire speed fled the scene - perfectly aware someone was following.

* * *

xxx

* * *

_"I want to meet with him alone first." Bonnie nodded to Katherine. "He needs to know not to screw with us before we go anywhere with him."_

_Determination etched her brow and the senior vampire rolled her eyes in annoyance. The last thing she needed was for Bonnie to go off alone with Klaus. He was the root of all her problems and had a fantastic way of turning people against her. Just look at how he'd managed to corrupt Elijah. Her precious, loyal Elijah - a man whom stood at the doorway of the witch house. His heavenly body towered on the ascending staircase. There he reluctantly sent his brother a text message to meet the witch. _

_Hopefully she wouldn't kill him or vice versa. _

_The feminine Vamp popped her lips, "Its not like we have a choice, Bon-Bon. Last I checked there was a psychotic warlock with a hard-on for killing us both." Chocolate eyes roamed the witch; "Besides, you aren't fit to even scratch the guy. You need to be saving your strength after all the shit we have had to deal with. I could use a spa day away from this crappy town."_

_"I can handle myself." Bonnie pushed past Katherine. "Just make sure nothing happens to Jeremy."_

_"Whatever."_

Katherine stuffed the moaning human into a burlap sack. Thick rope wrapped around the entire length of his body. It bunched around his dirty faded jeans, tied his hands and hung around his shoulders. A nice cloth gag filled the space in his mouth. The little human blinked back tears as the vampire pulled the sack over his head. Katherine tied a ice little bow over the large peanut sack. Using one arm, she lifted the kid from the ground - bag and all.

The other hand opened the white stolen mini-van from behind. Causally, she tossed the young Gilbert boy into the van. He flew five feet before hitting the metal partition dividing the seats and the spacious trunk. _BAM_! It was loud and the van shook slight. A small groan was released but the brunette ignored it. Katherine slammed the door shut with little regard to the passersby. Passersby who left the roadside diner just as it turned 11:00pm with eyes glued to the kidnapper.

"Keep your mouth shut unless you'd like to be next."Katherine exposed her fangs causing several onlookers to run off. Stooping, she picked up a gallon sized red jug. It fit perfectly under her right arm where it was tucked securely. "Nosy humans."

Dusting away any grime, the sexy siren rubbed her hands together. Those same hands smoothed down her black leather cat suit, still balancing her gas jug. Time to entertain the stupid gang of Mystic Falls. Beauty left the sidewalk and entered the local IHop with the shove of her shoulder against the glass entrance. It was as bare as it was empty. The bright white walls were covered with pictures of famous celebrities. Following the images down the wall, she spotted the clone and the loser Salvatore seated at the farther corner of the diner.

A small dark skinned waitress came up behind her, "Table for one miss?"

A grin crossed the vampire's sexy lips, "No thanks, I see my little frienemies."

Vampire hearing alerted both Damon and Elena of Katherine's presence. The queen bitch strutted from the waitress towards the seated vampires. Elena's face was ice cold while Damon wore one of those eye bulging expressions. Did this arsehole think he was sexy? Well, he was but nobody compared to _her_ Elijah. Thinking of him made her mouth fill with schoolgirl giggles. _Click, clack, click... _high heels stabbed divots into the floor as she approached - all too jovial. _Click, clack, click... _

Oozing sex, the bad ass vampire came to stand before the two younger undead. Both sat without anything _except _three beer bottles: one for Elena, Damon and... The oldest Salvatore pushed the drink towards the standing vampire. Katherine stared down at the gesture. Slowly, she pulled her red jug from her arm. Curious gazes watched her lower it to the table beside her drink. Flawless movement placed the wicked vampire into the opposing red booth.

Plastic seating matted to her leather outfit and the vampire picked up her bottle.

"Car trouble?" Damon asked, black feathered locks dipping into his face. "I didn't know you drove."

"Woman of many talents, Sweetie." She brought it to her nose, sniffed."No Vervain, goody."

"Of course not." Damon teased. She took a big gulp as Elena eyed her. "Where are they, Katherine?!"

"Who?"

"Don't play with us!" Anger rose as Elena's volume increased. One of the three waitresses behind the counter cooking stared nervously at the threesome. For his part, Damon took another sip. He was visibly proud of his girlfriend. "This isn't a game you spiteful hag. You turned Bonnie against us and took Jeremy and Caroline. Give them back, you-"

"Oh, go eat one of my leftover Salvatore dicks, clone."

Elena's mouth dropped open just as Damon spit out his beer. _Puffft_! Brown liquid shot over the table. Their curly haired adversary leaned over the table slightly. That sexy smile Damon was once enamored with crept forward. A menacing laugh followed and both younger vampires couldn't hide their worry.

"Listen up you two, the only reason I'm giving either of you the time of day is simply because I'm bored. And... " Eying Damon. "I wanted to give the both of you a fair opportunity to get off me and Bon-Bon's jock! For some reason she is very adamant on keeping you alive but me-" flipping her hair; "I wouldn't mind playing terminator."

"Enough!" Damon slammed his bottle against the ivory table. Glass cracked but Katherine barely flinched. Evil blue eyes glared at the vixen before them. Even Elena trembled at her boyfriend's anger. "Shut up and tell us where they are, bitch. We get that you have nothing better to do than stealing our friends but-"

"Pardon?" Curls shook with mirth - was she laughing? "You either want me to shut up or talk... which one, _Dammi_."

Chocolate brows wiggled flirtatiously. This bitch was eye fucking her boyfriend in her face. Elena smacked the table. _CLAP_! Vampire strength shook the wooden table all the way to its legs. It rocked over the red cement tiled floors. Both Katherine and Damon looked at the angry newborn. Elena hissed, "We will kill you if we have to. You think you can just come in here and try to ruin my life because you're bored. You will end up dead-"

"You could try and while you do that I'll go ride the unicorn I have parked outside."

"Ha," The eldest Salvatore caught a chuckle mid-laugh. His girlfriend elbowed him in the side bitterly. _Ouch!_ "This is not a game Katherine. Why do you think its okay to play with lives. Don't you know how it feels to lose all the people..."

Bored. Record - Play - Rewind - Repeat. The little Gilbert Clone was like a broken record Katherine no longer desired to hear. On and on the doppelganger ranted. Her sickeningly sweet voice drowned in and out: "_Well I love them, don't you see."_ Some more ramblings about feelings. Words became Charlie Brown blahs in Katherine's selective hearing. Who knew this clone could talk about herself so much? It was exhausting to listen too. Hell, it was tiring to smell her doublemint gum as she breathed.

Irritation set in even as the clone pleaded, "_Jeremy is innocent_." More annoying was Damon's coddling. Both leather covered arms wrapped around the seated doppelganger. He laid a comforting forehead against her shoulder. Fucking pussy. From zero to sixty, annoyed to irate, Katherine began to tap her fingers against the table. _Tap, tappity-tap_. Neither noticed the agitated trait nor did it deter Elena from pleading her case.

"And if you give them back we can find a way to get Elijah back..."

Oh really?

That was enough for the original doppelganger.

Katherine fingers abandoned the table and found residence on the flute of her beer bottle. All 5 digits wrapped around the empty container. Picking it up, the vampire gripped it hard. In the distance, Elena's voice still droned on. Katherine slammed the base of the beer bottle against the edge of the table. C_rasss_h! Glass shattered against the force of the blow. Shards sprayed all over the table. Jagged edges created a deadly glass shank.

"Yawn!" The vampire queen lunged half her body over the table. The Tag team Known as Delena had little time to react. Damon attempted to catch her by the arm but the original doppelganger slashed through his fingers never ceasing the fluid movement. All four appendages fell off like sausages and the older Salvatore let out a deranged cry. "AHHH! YOU BITCH!"

Elena's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as crimson fountains shot from the nubs of her boyfriend hands. Damon grabbed his hand, crying as he began to puke on the side of the table. Bones was exposed around torn skin. Behind the scenery, the waitresses let out a series of screams. Katherine wasted no time bringing the jagged shard across her clone's throat. Dull glass punctured her airway before slashing through her trachea and down the side. Instantly, withered hands went to her neck for the second time in two weeks.

Thick blood bubbled from the wound and leaked through the creases of her finger. Elena's head turned icy blue, body shivering. It spasmed, fell forward onto the table in trembles. The table top shook, gasoline jug nearly crashing. Quickly, Katherine swooped it up with her left arm. Her right hand twirled glass in her finger tips. Its danced slightly before the evil vampire daggered it towards Damon's head. Just as he lifted it to wipe away his bile, the shard collided with his temple.

He hit the table head first - _POW_!

It was a loud thud. The waitresses screamed more but were too petrified to move. Behind the murderous vampire, they cowered at the counter. Part of them knew running would only end with the vampire killing them. No one wanted to be murdered. Katherine stood with her jug, eyes roaming the table. Both unconscious vampire's black essence covered the surface. It was a lake of blood. Spread like spilled milk along a stone walkway.

"I told you both to stop being so damn annoying." The vampire queen snapped. She snatched her jug from under her arm and turned its yellow nozzle towards the floor. Gasoline fumes followed clear gas flowing to the floor. "Well, if you survive this I'll give you a cookie."

High heels turned gracefully, walking down the aisle of the IHop slowly. Singing lightly, "_Bound to fall in love_;" Thinking of her Elijah, "_All those other guys lame and i know it now..."_

Every step, more gasoline hit the floor. Splashes flopped on the surface. In a dance, the vampire tossed gasoline along the tables. It drenched the counter tops and the women behind the registers huddled even closer together in tears. The beautiful vampire came before them, pouring more fuel over the counter. A head full of dark curls directed the ladies towards her. One by one they each came to stand before the baddest bitch in Mystic Falls.

Charcoal eyes enticed them all into a hypnotic stare. She moved like a snake, slithered between women from the other side of the counter. "If you want to live, you bitches will grab your shit and get the hell out of here. You saw nothing but a crazed man burn down the diner. He let you live out of generosity." Growling, "G_rrr_Bye-bye."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth, the women raced from the diner. It was a sight to see, not that Katherine cared. She discarded the remaining remnants of her jug at the door. The Vampire tossed the jug from petite hands. Carefully, she pulled a matchbook from her suit pockets. Hilton Hotel it read. Giggling, she flipped the book open. Two rows of matches lined the book. Katherine pulled five from the top row.

Flipping the booklet, the original doppelganger scrapped the matches. Five flames lit up and the wicked woman tossed them to the floor. Gasoline immediately began to simmer. Golden rays shot up, rushing down the trail of fuel. Katherine watched the blazes head towards the still unconscious vampires. Evil etched her beautiful brown eyes and she turned on her heels - stupid Damon and Clone.

At least she didn't have to kill sweet, loyal Stefan.

Shrugging, the brunette turned on her heels and strutted out the door.

Katherine Pierce gave no fucks.

* * *

xxx

* * *

"Put me down."

Her demand was so commanding Klaus obeyed immediately. Beside, if he had to get dirty she may as well suffer as well. They'd taken to the sewers; treking through feces and more rancid discharge. The tunnel was dark, only lit by distant light poles. Small rays slipped into the underground tunnel and spread over ankle high water. Jelly soft fungus spread over the walls to which rats feasted. Their presence did little to frighten the rodents.

No, they munched - teeth gnawing at the fungi. Everything stunk but the twosome stuck together. Klaus' hybrid sensory allowed him a clear vision of their surrounds. To both their chagrins, they were forced to hold hands in order to escape Silas. The son of a bitch had been tracking them for hours. Fortunately he wasn't at his full power and couldn't sense them amongst the sewage - LUCKY, _not_.

"Care to explain to me why Silas is roaming around here free?" The blonde tugged the tiny brunette around a corner. Water splashed up on her legs. Bonnie shivered, both disgusted to be in the sewer and holding this creep's hand. Klaus continued, "I thought the lot of you gave up the bloody pretense of freeing that wanker. Couldn't get enough of murdering innocents the way you did KOL and his entire bloody line, aye?!"

Bitterness resurfaced and he yanked her down the path harshly. Her arm nearly popped out its socket but she was too tense to retaliate. Bonnie's magic had been behaving erratically. She couldn't risk facing Silas without all the power available to her. Knowing Klaus, he would leave her alone to battle said lunatic. Niklaus wasn't the noblest of men that was for sure.

"Kol wasn't innocent," Bonnie muttered. To which Klaus squeezed her hand so hard she yelped. "Son of a..." She pulled away from him. Angrily he turned on her, fangs bearing. "I should kill the lot of you or better yet serve you all to Silas. You murdered my brother in cold blood, don't think I have forgotten-"

"I didn't murder your brother!" She didn't know why she was explaining herself. Pointed finger shoved into his chest. "I had no beef with Kol. Besides him trying to choke the life out of me, I never wanted him dead. I was just trying to do what needed to be done to save my friends."

Hindsight's a bitch - as if reading her thoughts: "Oi, yeah and how did that work out for you, love." Turning, the male extended his hand once more. "I believe you didn't intend to harm, Kol. Truce?"

Bonnie took his hand, "Just get us out of here."

**...**

Elijah awaited patiently outside the witch house with a seated Caroline. The blonde sat on her bum, playing with various patches of grass. In the darkness, she appeared even more childlike. Small, innocent, Elijah wondered exactly what Bonnie and Katerine had planned for the little infant vampire. Those two were an unlikely duo but their wrath was to be feared. Especially with the two powerful women working together.

Speaking of Katerina; she was supposed to be getting Jeremy stowed away properly before coming back for he and Caroline. Whatever Katerina was up too, she should have been back two hours ago. Now 1:46 A.M. the Original was beginning to become concerned. What if Katherine had run off with Bonnie? Neither female trusted him or his brother, albeit they hadn't exactly been upstanding gentlemen.

Elijah refused to lose Katerina again.

Never.

Bright eyes noticed various movement in the bushes. Caroline seemed none the wiser but Elijah felt his fist bawl. Someone was watching them. Perfectly styled hair met with disheveled hands. The handsome man stalked towards the forestry ahead. His voice was stern, direct -"Reveal yourself."

A familiar image moved out of the shadows.

"Stefan," Elijah's eyes narrowed. "You have no business here."

The youngest Salvatore raised his hands in surrender, "I've come to join your side."

.

.

.

**tbc**

Okay... what do you think? **Nicki Minaj** - _Did It On Em_ (DubStep) & **Kanye West** - _Bound 2_

_Shout outs to_:

**Wolfninja23** - Whoa! Your reviews are always just so powerful. I seriously don't know how I would write without reading your great understanding. It truely makes me want to accomplish something. Thanks for being as fucking epic as you are. This chapter is for you. :)

**annon** - and this story loves you :)

**Ginbell** - Glad you liked. Grazie haha :)

**Guest** - lol, hello. Yep, I'm that kid from tumblr. :)

**princess cutie pie55** - glad you love it. Grazie.

**babinefertiti** -lol, this review made me smile like a little bitch. :) Grazie, and yes Blondie Bonnie is up to no good lol.

**Guest** - You don't like blonde bonnie, why? Not... lol :) Grazie

**marleen03** -Grazie, love. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**leni18** - I hope this Klonnie meeting is not too crazy for you. LOL... Grazie for being amazing. :)


	7. nope

Thought this was another update, didn't you?

_Nope._

People actually rereading the same chapter twice thinking it was an update.

_Nope._

My face when more views came in for that reposted chapter but no payoff.

_Nope._

Will this be updated? Probably... Anytime soon?

_Nope._

Hope you enjoyed your can of nope today - Goodbye.

_Yep._


End file.
